Como todo cambia
by Aerith-Pink
Summary: Sora despues de todos sus problemas empieza a cambiar por sus sentimientos hacia Roxas, el cual oculta secretos los cuales Sora querra descubrir, pero... ¿que ocurrira cuando los sepa? .SoraXRoxas.
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo ficc "Soroku"...

**Un nuevo ficc "Soroku"... **

**Este es algo que se me ocurrio asi de la nada un dia fregando los platos xD**

**Si gusta lo sigo, si no gusta lo dejo tal cual ..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1: Nuevo terreno

Todo un mundo diferente... a mi padre le dieron una nueva faena en otra ciudad y nos tenemos que mudar y con ello nuevo colegio. Odio las clases, odio todo lo que me rodea...

Desde bien pequeño siempre he sido una de las personas más desgraciadas, mis compañeros de clase se reian de mi por ser el tipico listo de la clase con gafas. No soy bueno en deportes, no soy bueno a la hora de pelear con los demas y por eso siempre acabo recibiendo demasiados golpes incluso con un nuevo cambio de gafas.

Según la que fue mi única amiga que tube, si me hubiera quitado las gafas y me hubiera puesto lentillas y un pequeño cambio de "looK" hubiera dejado de ser el blanco perfecto y podría haber llegado a ser de los populares de la clase e incluso del instituto... La verdad yo no me imagino como el popular, siempre he sido lo que llaman una rata de biblioteca y un desastre a la hora de vestirme, pero eso no me importa, se que algún día encuentre a alguien con quien poder conversar tranquilamente y no tener que uir de sus manos que estan apunto de golpearme.

Estamos a punto de llegar a la nueva casa, no se quienes serán mis vecinos pero de seguro con nada más verme ya querrá pegarme pero no podrá por estar delante mis padres y me susurrará: eres hombre muerto.

Suelto un pequeño suspiro con el solo echo de pensar en encontrarme con los nuevos vecinos. Mi padre nota que mi humor cae en picado y al bajar los dos del coche me despeina el pelo como a un niño pequeño al que le hacen la gracia... Ya tengo 16 años, no soy un niño con el que con una piruleta que le den ya es feliz... yo solo quiero ser uno más en la sociedad sin la necesidad de cambiar mi forma de ser.

Contemplo la fachada del bloque en el que se encuentra mi nuevo hogar, parece un lugar tranquilo y agradable... pero eso para una persona normal, no para mi. Cogo mi mochila, en la cual llebo algunas cosas que no cabían en las cajas, y una caja llena de libros de cocina y manualidades, cosas de mi madre. A la hora de tomar el ascensor que me llebaría a la quinta planta un niño se me adelant y sin más que soltando una burla cierra las puertas y dejandome a mí con una caja que transportar... Definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

En el momento de llegar a la quinta planta observo que en ella se encuentran 6 puertas en un rellano algo grande. Dejo la caja en el suelo y recupero el aliento perdido al subir las cinco plantas con una caja pesada. Mis padres llegan a la planta desde el ascensor tan tranquilos como si nada les pasara y mi madre me mira como si no entendiera el porque de mi respiración agitada, tan solo la observo con una mirada entre cerrada y la sigo como sigue hasta la puerta de nuestro nuevo hogar.

Una vez han entrado y me han dejado solo en el rellano, agarro de nuevo la caja y sin ver nada de por donde voy me dirijo en dirección a la puerta, pero choco con algo que me hace caer de espaldas y casi cayendome la caja encima tan solo dejo un "auch" y escucho otro "auch", cosa que me hace pensar que he chocado contra otra persona y no contra la pared como creia yo. Ni intento levantarme, solo me quedo tumbado en el suelo acabando de recuperar el aliento y observando una de las pequeñas luces que iluminaban el rellano, hasta que una cara se interpone en mi visión. Era un chico rubio con unos ojos azules llamativos, me miraba preocupado y yo tan solo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-Estás bien? - Me pregunto mientras se incorporaba.

-Eh? Digo si... - Me siento en el suelo como si no tubiera ganas de caminar hasta mi casa pero veo como se coloca delante mio y me da la mano para que me levante.

-Eres nuevo aqui? - Me pregunta mientras me levanto.

-Si... - Es lo único que digo mientras me limpio los pantalones, parecía como si no hubieran pasado por allí una escoba en algunos días.

-Vaya! Eres de ahí? - Señala hacia la puerta de entrada de mi hogar.

-Si, porque?

-Jeje, somos vecinos. Yo vivo al lado. Por cierto, me llamo Roxas, y tu? - Antes de contestar busqué por el rellano a mis padres, pero no estaban. Entonces... ¿de verdad estaba siendo amable conmigo o solo lo hacía para llamar mi atención para luego clavarme el puñal por la espalda?

-Sora.

-Mm... ¿vas al instituto? - Ahora que me fijaba llevaba una maleta en la espalda, debia tener mi edad.

-Si, pero hoy no.

-Jeje entonces nos vemos mañana. - Empezó a caminar con dirección a las escaleras pero al bajar un escalón paró y se giro a observarme de nuevo. - Por cierto, un placer conocerte Sora. - Dejando una sonrisa visible y con tiempo suficiente de memorizarla, se giró y se fue.

Sentía la necesidad de sonreir por primera vez en mucho tiempo y así hice. Al parecer el cambio de hogar le había dado un giro completo a mi vida, pero no podía iusionarme demasiado ya que ese chico llamado Roxas podría ser de los que primero se acercan a ti y luego "Zas!" te clavan el puñal y observan como caes con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca.

Ahora mismo me daba igual que fuera de esos, quería sonreir y lo haría hasta que la cara me doliera de tanto sonreir o hasta que algo ocurriera que me hiciera dejar de sonreir.

Coloqué mis cosas en mi nueva habitación sin tener en cuenta la hora, coloqué el ordenador y mientras se encendía para configurar el internet continué colocando las cosas en el sitio que las quería. De repente escuche el timbre pero no le di importancia porque debía de ser algún nuevo compañero de mi padre que le venía a dar la bienvenida o algún vecino con la misma intención. Estaba en lo cierto, eran vecinos que venían a darnos la bienvenida.

Puse la oreja en la puerta como un chismoso, que le haré quería saber que decían de mis padres de mi, ya que siempre me sacaban a mi y a mi hermano.

-Bienvenidos al bloque, es bastante tranquilo. - escuche una voz femenina y algo dulce.

-Gracias, no pensabamos que vendría alguien a darnos la bienvenida. - mi madre como no, intentando quedar bien.

-Jeje les he traído un pequeño pastel que he echo hoy para darles la bienvenida. - ¿Pastel? mi madre se hará amiga pronto de esa mujer. - Mi marido y mi hijo ahora vendrán, el niño acaba de llegar del instituto y mi marido aún tiene que llegar.

-Muchas gracias por el pastel. - oigo una tercera voz pero está demasiado lejos para distinguir lo que dice. - Pasa, pasa.

-Aaah, él es mi hijo. Al llegar me ha dicho que cuando iba para las clases se ha encontrado con su hijo en el rellano - Oh, oh... ¿Roxas? - Se llama Roxas.

-Un placer conocerlos

-Que hijo más educado, el mio ahora está colocando las cosas en su cuarto. Voy a buscarlo.

-Oh no hace falta, deje que coloque. - Oh si claro, y se comen el pastel sin mi.

Me arto de escuchar y continuo colocando mis cosas hasta que me acuerdo que tengo el ordenador encendido, me siento en frente y escucho como la puerta de mi habitación se abre, parpadeo varias veces antes de ver a Roxas intentar entrar entre algunas cajas que habían en el suelo.

-Vaya, creía que estabas colocando cosas no en el pc - Se rie, sin saber porque noto que me sonrojo.

-Si, bueno... es que ahora iba a configurar el internet.

-Jeje, venia a preguntarte si querías que fueramos juntos al instituto pasado mañana, es que mañana salgo antes de hora a casa de una amiga. - Amiga? porque no me la creo esa?

-Bueno... aunque.. mejor no. Lo siento jeje pero ya entenderás el porque. - No tengo ganas que lo apaleen por ir conmigo.

-Bueno, como quieras. Vaya, veo que te gusta grecia. - Me dice mientras mira la pantalla de mi ordenador.

-Jeje si. Me gusta la historia en si.

-Ya veo... jeje creo que ya lo entiendo todo. - Se lleva una mano al mentón y se sienta en mi cama aún por hacer.

-Uh?

-Vienes de un instituto que te llamaban rata de biblioteca y no quieres acercarte a mi porque temes que me lo digan a mi tambien. Verdad?

-Como lo sabes?

-Bueeno, por tu apariencia lo pareces bastante una persona estudiosa.

-Dilo, un empollon?

-No iba a decir eso. Empollon suena feo para la gente que le gusta estudiar. No se... el estudiar lo veo un hobbie mas, es como al que le gusta pasarse horas en el ordenador chateando o a quien le gusta jugar a cartas.

Mi cerebro se ha apagado? Creo que no entiendo lo que dice este chico, es un desconocido al que tengo en mi habitacion hablandome como si nada. Ha sacado el tema de mi vestimenta y mis gafas, sabe que soy de esos que se pasan horas en la biblioteca pero aun asi esta aqui hablandome.

Nos pasemos unas horas hablando y me ayudo a acabar de colocar las cosas. Hasta que al final se escucho a su madre que le llamaba a cenar.

-Bueno, me voy. Nos veremos mañana en clase. Por cierto, lo que me has explicado que te pasaba en el otro instituto no te pasara en este, de eso me encargare personalmente.

Dicho eso abrio al puerta y se fue, yo seguia en el mismo sitio observando por donde se fue, sin poder decir nada. Deje caer mi cuerpo a la cama ya echa, acabo de hacer un nuevo amigo?

-

Iba de camino al instituto, veia pasar a muchos chicos y chicas corriendo en la misma direccion en la que iba yo. Seguia pensando en lo que me dijo en la noche Roxas "lo que me has explicado que te pasaba en el otro instituto no te pasara en este, de eso me encargare personalmente"

-me encargare personalmente... - murmure mirando al suelo sin darme cuenta que delante mio habian tres personas

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero que tenemos aqui. Un nuevo listillo?

-Perdona? - Fue lo unico que dije, por mi cabeza ya paseaban las mil y una cosas que me podrian hacer.

-No te perdono, te has puesto en medio de mi camino pardillo.

-Dale una paliza Seifer! - vaya, que poco tiempo le ha faltado al grandullon en decir algo...

-Te haremos la vida imposible, que de eso no te quepa duda. Ahora aparta de mi camino - Dicho esto me empujo haciendo que cayera en un pequeño charco, una pequeña muestra de que en la noche habia llovido.

Se fueron riendo y yo estaba ahi sentado en el charco, no habia llegado al instituto y ya me estaban haciendo la vida imposible, no queria pensar en lo que me pasaria al llegar al edificio. No me levante del sitio simplemente escondi mi rostro entre mis piernas para no enseñar que mis ojos se cristalizaban haciendo camino a un par de lagrimas.

-Eh! Estas bien?

-Eh? - Alce la vista y lo que vi fue un chico peliplateado de ojos verdes que me daba la mano para ayudarme a levantar. - Si... creo.

Una vez me levante y comprbe el estado mi ropa -empapada por la parte trasera- me dije que el chico me estaba observando de arriba abajo.

-Quien te ha echo esto?

-Nadie - Continue camino al instituto dejando al chico ahi solo.

-Seifer y su pandilla?

-...

-Veo que si. -se cruzo de brazos - Ten cuidado con esos cuatro.

-Cuatro? solo iban tres.

-Iba un enano con ellos?

-No... iba ese tal Seifer, uno grandote y una chica

-Vivi no iba con ellos, estara en el instituto - se descruzo de brazos y se encamino hacia mi - Eres Sora verdad?

-Como sabes?

-Ayer Roxas nos comento algo sobre, castaño con el pelo alocado, gafas y algo raro a la hora de vestir.

-Ya... la tipica definicion mia.

-Tranquilo. Tu no te alejes mucho de Roxas por si acaso, tarde o temprano te enseñara la famosa "leyenda" del instituto.

Se fue y me quede solo de nuevo, aunque esta vez empapado. Escuche una campana que parecia provenir del instituto, ya llegaba tarde mi primer dia. Coddi tanto como las piernas me permitian.

Cuando entre al edificio pregunte por la clase de cuarto pero solo conseguia que la gente se riera de mi... esta bien, lo reconozco, si yo viera alguien en mi estado tambien se me escaparia una risita pero si me preguntara algo y yo lo supiera lo contestaria.

-Eres nuevo? - Una voz femenina procediente de detras me hablaba...

-Eh... si. - Me gire y vi a tres chicas, una rubia cono los ojos azules, una pelirroja con ojos azules tambien y una castaña con ojos verdes.

-A que curso vas? - Me pregunto la pelirroja, era la misma voz que antes.

-Cuarto.

-Vaya, igual que nosotras. - Dijo la castaña. Me fije que la rubia me miraba de forma extraña.

-Kairi, no te suena este chico? - Al fin abrio la boca la rubia, ahora entendi porque me miraba asi

-La verdad es que se parece mucho a el - Kairi era la perirroja, ahora solo me faltaba por descubrir el nombre de las otras dos.

-Si pero con su estilo inicial Namine. - La cataña tambien empezo a mirarme de la misma manera que la rubia.

-Jeje, le cambias el castaño por el rubio y un poco mas corto el pelo y se parecen, jeje tenias razón Olette. - Ya sabia el nombre de las tres pero... llegabamos tarde a clase.

-Bueno, dejemos de marear al chico, vamos a clase y le pides al maestro que te deje ir al labavo a ver si puedes secarte un poco la ropa. - Kairi parecia darse cuenta de que no entendia nada y que llegabamos tarde.

-E... esta bien

Segui a las tres chicas, ellas iban hablando mientras yo simplemente pense en lo que acababan de hablar "se parece mucho a el" "si pero en su estilo inicial"... de quien hablarian? de alguien rubio y parecido a mi, no creo conocer a alguien asi.

-Chicas! - Esa voz me sonaba, nos giremos y nos encontremos con Roxas.

-Vaya dormilon, no has venido a mi casa esta mañana. - Le dijo la rubia mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura.

-Lo se, jeje. Es que me he dormido.

-Me lo imaginaba y por eso te lo he imprimido yo misma. - Empezó a urgar en su mochila y le paso un papel a Roxas.

-Bien, gracias. A hola Sora - "Soy invisible para ti que me ves ahora?" fue lo que pense

-Hola

-Vaya os conoceis? - Pregunto la castaña algo emocionada.

-Jeje es mi nuevo vecino.

-Oh oh... profesor por el sud. - La rubia se giro dicho esto y a Roxas se le quedo cara de sorpresa...

-Mejor disimulemos o...

-Corramos! - Acabo la frase Roxas por Kairi

Salimos corriendo hacia la aula de cuarto pero antes de entrar nos detubo una chica rubia.

-A donde van tan deprisa?

-Perdon Larxene, nos entretubimos un poco por el camino. - Kairi se disculpo al parecer era una de las profesoras.

-Vaya, como vienes asi al instituto chico? - Larxene me miro como si fuera un bicho al que habia que exterminar en ese momento.

-Yo... - no sabia que decir, las palabras no me salian.

-Perdon Larxene, me deja acompañarlo al servicio para que se seque un poco? - Roxas hablo por mi.

-Esta bien. Pero dense prisa.

Roxas y yo nos encaminamos en direccion contraria por la que vinimos, ibamos por un largo pasillo en silencio. Al pasar por algunas puertas se escuchaba algun profesor empezar la clase o algun alumno dando la respuesta de algun ejercicio. Llegamos al final del pasillo y Roxas entro por una puerta con el letrero de "chicos".

-Toma - Me dio unos pantalones y un jersey, lo que mas me extraño es que eran mios...

-Como... como es que los tienes tu?

-Perdona, esta mañana no me he dormido. Solo que he ido a casa de Riku y me ha dicho que te habia encontrado mojado en la calle, asi que he ido a tu casa a buscarte algo de ropa seca.

Sin decir mas me meti en uno de los servicios y me cambie, meti la ropa en la mochila y sali. al salir me lleve una sorpresa, Roxas estaba leyendo un libro llamado "El libro de los sueños".

-Que lees?

-Eh? Ah! Es un libro que te explica el porque de los sueños cuando dormimos, al final tiene un pequeño diccionario del significado de las cosas que soñamos. - Me dijo mientras plegaba el libro en la mochila.

-Entiendes algo de ellos? - Pregunte como un "sabelotodo"

-Claro, jeje, sino lo habria tirado cuando me lo regalaron.

Regresemos a lo que era la aula de cuarto y entremos.

-Aqui tenemos al chico nuevo que os comentaba chicos. Por favor presentate a los demas y tu Roxas sientate. - Roxas le miro con cara desafiante y se sento en una de las dos mesas libres, la otra libre estaba justo al lado.

-Bueno... esto... Me llamo Sora y... soy nuevo en la ciudad - Mire al suelo y de la nada alguien me lanzo algunas bolas de papel dandome en la cara de lleno.

-Eh! Imbecil, quieres ver como te las comes esas bolas? - Escuche a Roxas gritar... de verdad me defenderia.

Sin mas presentacion que dar me sente al lado de Roxas dejando al profesor con cara de sorpresa, ya que no habia esperado a que me indicara mi sitio. Estube en silencio durante toda la clase mientras tomaba apuntes, escuchaba algunos compañeros charlar pero no les podia decir que dejaran tomar apuntes a los demas porque me ganaba algunas bolas de papel con direccion a mi cara. Observe que Roxas entre apunte y apunte daba algun que otro cabezazo en señal de que tenia sueño, tras tal gesto tan solo se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa la cual escucho el, me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y despues de un bostezo intento decirme pero parecia no saber que decirme hasta...

-Te ries de mi? - Al fin me hablo aun con la mirada entrecerrada, estaba demasiado dormido como para abrir mas los ojos. Yo simplemente le afirme con la cabeza mientras aun se me escapaba alguna risa. - O vaya... disfrutas viendome muerto de sueño no? - dibujo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro - ya sufriras tu esto ya... - Una vez terminada su pequeña amenaza miro hacia sus apuntes y despues a los mios - Mierda... me perdido bastante trozo, me los dejaras despues?

-Bueno... esta bien... - no estaba muy convenicido de lo que acababa de decir

-Si no quieres ya se los pedire a Kairi o Namine - Volvio a entrecerrar sus ojos - Pero si se lo pido a una de ellas de seguro me pediran algo a cambio

-Jeje ya te los dejare yo, tranquilo.

Continuemos las clases como si nada hasta que llego la hora del recreo. Roxas me pregunto si queria ir con el a lo cual acepte, fuimos a la sombra que habia en un pequeño jardin de la parte trasera donde ya se encontraban un grupo de chicos esperando.

-Roxas, nos vas a presentar al nuevo o no? - Llevaba un helado en su mano

-Hayner, no seas mal educado, porque no te presentas tu mismo? - Alli estaban Kairi, Olette y Namine, la primera le hablo a ese tal Hayner.

-Esta bien - se levanta y se me acerca - Me llamo Hayner y voy a tu clase, perdona a los gamberros de la clase por lo de las bolas, lo hacen con todos. - Me da la mano y le respondo el gesto.

-Si, aunque estas hablando con uno de ellos - Dijo otro chico del cual no sabia aun el nombre - Por cierto yo me llamo Pence, un placer.

-Vale, sere un gamberro pero yo no le he tirado una de las bolas. - Parecia enfadado Hayner

-Yo no he dicho que fueras tu, solo le digo que tenga cuidado contigo. - Tras ese comentario todos rieron.

Cuando todos acabaron de tomar sus almuerzos se fueron a hacer diferentes actividades y me quede de nuevo a solas con Roxas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y hasta aqui el primer capitulo T.T **

**con este ira algo lento lo que es la pareja, lo que es salir o no... jeje depende**

**Jos jos**

**ahora es decision vuestra si quereis que siga o no**


	2. Chapter 2

Y como al parecer gusto la historia aqui está el segundo capitulo. Al parecer la gente se fijó en el detalle de como se me ocurrió la historia xD la imaginación aparece en cualquier sitio

**Y como al parecer gusto la historia aqui está el segundo capitulo. Al parecer la gente se fijó en el detalle de como se me ocurrió la historia xD la imaginación aparece en cualquier sitio. Aviso de ante mano que este ficc es tratado de Soroku, pero está en "vuestras manos" Que se haga o no esta pareja.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2: Nuevos amigos

Solos bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, en mi estómago paseaban temblores, cosquillas y por mi cabeza mil y un pensamientos. Ese chico me hace sentir diferente, me hace sentir vivo, diferente pero igual a los demas...

Giré mi vista hacia él y ahi lo vi, con los ojos cerrados, intentando dormir un rato a pesar del mosquito que lo estaba molestando. Yo simplemente agarré un libro que cogí antes de salir de clase y empecé a estudiar, no era cosa extraña en mi. Al poco rato escuche como Roxas se artaba del mosquito y se levanto buscando pelea con el ser que le impedia dormir, no pude evitar reir.

-¡Maldito insecto con alas! Vuelve a molestarme que lo siguiente que hare sera aplastarte entre mis manos - Se le veia bastante molesto pero aun asi segui riendo. - Esto tambien te hace gracia? - Hizo un puchero del cual me rei mas - No se valee yo solo quiero dormir!! - Se tumbo de nuevo a mi lado pero observe que poso su vista en el libro que tenia entre mis manos.

No le di importancia alguna, de seguro se deberia reir por sus adentros, la hora del recreo y yo aqui estudiando... Pero de nuevo lo observe, parecia estar leyendo y se me hizo extraño tal cosa.

-Estas leyendo? - Pregunte curioso

-Claro, no puedo? - Dijo sentandose y mirandome a los ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-No es eso, es que se me hace extraño. - Agache la vista para que no se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo.

-Porque? Te crees que no me gusta estudiar? Ja! Soy de los tuyos chico.

Mis ojos se abrieron de tal manera que parecia que fueran a salir de su sitio en cualquier momento, no podia creer eso, no parecia ser de los "estudiosos" exactamente, mas bien parecia ser de esos que se pasan el dia haciendo el perro mientras los demas hacen los deberes por el. Pero de repente recorde el momento del labavo, estaba leyendo el libro de los sueños, un libro al que le dicen complicado... incluso para mi lo es y el lo entendia... luego en clase tomaba apuntes y cuando se perdio detalles me pidio los mios, pero... ¿como el podia ser "estudioso"? Bajé la mirada al libro y noté la presencia de Roxas aún más cerca de lo que estaba anteriormente, giré la vista a él y lo tenia a miseros centímetros de mí, eso me incomodó un poco cosa que él notó y se separó al instante.

-¿Después de clases me dejas los apuntes? Es que pronto será la prueva y no me gustaría suspender.

-Claro. - Volví mi mirada al libro y el se tumbó de nuevo.

Así estubimos hasta que la campana sonó de nuevo dando la señal de que de nuevo empezaban las clases del día. Subimos a clase, Roxas charlaba con sus amigos, me detube por un momento porque noté que una de las zapatillas se me había desatado, me aparté de la multitud, me agaché y dejé el libro a un lado para poderme atar bien el zapato. Entre todas las pisadas escuché unas que se acercaban a mi, en uno de mis pensamientos pasó que sería Roxas pero tras el empujón que me hizo caer de lleno al suelo se desvaneció tal pensamiento. Miré a la persona que me habia dado el golpe, al parecer era Seifer, el chico de la mañana.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, tu vida será un infierno.

-...

-¿No dirás nada? Mejor

Me jaló del brazo y me encerró en una sala oscura pero que al momento que me metieron pude comprobar que era la habitación de las escobas, ya empezaban a amargarme y Roxas no estaba cerca. Pasaron minutos pero para mi fueron horas... Estaba todo negro y aquello apestaba a detergente y lejía para el suelo, notaba como por mis mejíllas resbalaban lágrimas, si nadie me encontraba acabaría muerto...

Al poco rato escuché unos pasos, me levanté y empecé a golpear la puerta mientras que gritaba por ayuda.

-¿Sora? ¿Eres tu Sora? - La voz me resultaba muy familiar... ¿era Roxas?

-¿Roxas?

-¿Qué haces ahí metido?

-...

-Bueno ya me contarás voy a por la llave.

¿Como que Roxas había ido en mi busca? O tal vez... ¿es que solo pasaba por ahí de casualidad? Volví a sentarme mientras que aún resbalaban lágrimas por mis mejillas, pero esta vez noté como estas se calentaba... ¿me estaba ruborizando o es que estaba cogiendo fiebre?

Pocos minutos después escuche de nuevo los pasos, pero de repente se aceleraron, esuché como una llave giraba y se abría la puerta pero en vez de dejarme salir Roxas se metió corriendo y cerrando de nuevo la puerta con él dentro. Solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada y otros pasos fuera de la puerta. Permanecimos en silencio mientras que los pasos seguían paseando, se alejaban y regresaban y así durante bastante rato. Yo ya perdía la paciencía al igual que Roxas. Quise poner una mano en el suelo para incorporarme ya que llevaba bastante rato sentado en mala posición pero en vez de notar algo frío y duro note la cálida y suave mano de Roxas, esta vez si que me estaba ruborizando y aparté la mano de golpe, a lo que Roxas rió.

Noté como una mano empezaba a tocatear mi cara hasta que dio con mi oreja.

-Esto es un cuarto bastante pequeño y empieza a hacer calor y encima Larxene parece que me ha descubierto y hasta que no salga no se irá... - Habló en susurro cerca de mi oído.

Soy bastante tímido y más si me susurran con esas cosas, así que esta vez mi rubor de seguro llenaba mi rostro, di gracias a que la pequeña habitación estubiera apagada. Pero... "Esto es un cuarto bastante pequeño y empieza a hacer calor" Solo pensaba en esa frase, empezaban a darme calores a mi pero... ¿Porque?

Dejemos de escuchar los pasos, Roxas abrió un poco la puerta y lo que vimos fue una Larxene con cara de estar bastante enfadada

-¡Asi que saltandose las clases!

-No sita Larxene... Es que Sora no vino a clase porque lo encerraron aqui y cuando vi que no venia salí a buscarlo.

-¿Y porque narices estabais escondidos?

-"¿porque le das miedo?" - fue lo que pense pero Roxas no contestó nada.

-Id a la clase, esto constará en el expediente - Dicho eso se fue.

-Vieja bruja amargada - No parecia ser de alta edad pero se veia que le odiaba...

-Mejor vamos a clase.

-Si, mejor vamos

Fuimos a clase y tuvimos que darle explicaciones al profesor, yo por no haber asistido desde el principio de clase y Roxas por salirse de ella sin permiso. Continuemos las clases, comímos y a la tarde de nuevo cases. La tarde pasó su tiempo rápido. Iba con el grupo de Roxas por las calles pensando en lo que había pasado, estaba bastante confuso con todo... Roxas parecía estar alerta con mis pasos y fue el único que me vino a buscar.

-¡Sora! - Ese grito me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? - Estaba confuso y no sabía porque me habian llamado.

-Te estaba hablando - Me dijo Naminé.

-Oh, perdón. Dime.

-Te preguntaba como era tu anterior instituto. - Estaba curiosa... Yo lo único que hice fue agachar el rostro para no demostrar que estaba triste. - Vaya, ¿dije algo malo?

-Si, asi mejor cambiamos de tema. - Roxas que observó la situación habló.

Cambiaron de tema y yo de nuevo me undí en mis pensamientos.

OoOoOoOoO

Seguían el camino hacia sus casas cuando de repente se encontraron con la pandilla de Seifer. Sora se puso muy nervioso y quiso dar marcha atrás pero Roxas lo cogió de la mano y le negó con la cabeza. Continuaron su camino sin ni siquiera mirar a Seifer, pero este tan solo obsrevó a Sora el cual estaba nervioso, se le notaba en su rostro cosa que hizo reir a la pandilla del que hasta ahora solo le traía desgracias. Pasaron de largo y al fin los dejaron atrás.

-Bueno chicos, aqui nos separamos. - Dijo Olette.

-Si, nos vemos mañana. - Contestó Roxas.

Continuaron caminos distintos, Sora y Roxas iban juntos y de nuevo solos. "_¿Porque siempre acabamos solos?"_ Recorria la mente del castaño.

-Oye Sora. - Arto del silencio decidió sacar tema.

-Dime - Iba con el rostro gacho.

-Mm.. Tal vez te suene rara la pregunta pero, ¿te ha llamado la atención alguna de las chicas? - Dicha pregunta provocó un sonrojo en el castaño y una risa malvada y una mirada pervertida en el rubio.

-No... ¿a ti te gusta alguna? - Alzó el rostro para ver como la sonrisa malvada y la mirada pervertida desaparecian del rubio.

-Je... Aún no me ha llamado la atención ninguna chica - Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y continuó camino dejando una risa en los oidos de Sora.

-¿Y esa risa?

-No nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Tal vez - Echó a correr y el castaño hizo lo mismo pero no conseguia atraparlo, era malo en el deporte.

-_"Se que no soy nadie pero parece que oculte cosas..."_

Llegaron al bloque en el que vivían, cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa. Sora encendió el ordenador para pasar algunos apuntes ya que no les habian puesto deberes. Sacó sus cosas de la mochila y las puso en el escritorio, al lado del ordenador. Al poco escuchó el timbre, pero no se levantó ya que su madre fue a abrir la puerta. Estaba en su mar de pensamientos cuando alguien le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quien soy?

-¿Roxas?

-¿Como lo has sabido?

-Fácil, por la voz.

-Ya veo...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venir a por los apuntes que me has dicho.

-A si... - empezó a urgar entre las cosas que habia sacado de la mochila y de ahí sacó una libreta. - Toma.

-Gracias. Bueno me voy a pasarlos a mi libreta, cuando termine te la traigo.

-Ok. - Siguió con la mirada el camino que hacia el rubio hasta que salió de la habitación - Mmm...

Sora continuó con su tarea, una vez Roxas llega a su habitación...

-¡Buah! - Se tira a la cama aún con la libreta en mano. - Que día... Bueno tengo que pasar los apuntes. - Mira a la pared en donde tenía un pequeño calendario - Oh, oh... ¡Es mañana! No le dicho nada a Sora...

Dejó la libreta encima de su escritorio y salió de nuevo hacia casa del castaño. Lo encontró escribiendo algo al Word, Sora se giró y fijó su vista en el rubio.

-Sora, acabo de ver que la prueva es mañana.

-Vaya... ¿yo deberé hacerla?

-No lo se, pero por si acaso tu estudia algo. Bueno ahora si que me voy, ya si eso te paso la libreta por el balcón.

Los dos giraron su vosta hacia el pequeño balcón de la habitación de Sora, este salió y fue acompañado por el rubio.

-Justo este es mi habitación. Mmm... ¿como no te lo podría haber dicho por aqui? Ya ni caso. - Saltó la pequeña baranda que separaba los dos balcones.

-Estás loco Roxas.

-Bueno es una quinta planta, ¿crees que me mataría si caigo?

-Jeje aparte de poder quedar echo papilla depende de la posición en la que cayeras... Mmm... Pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-Ya - Se giró y corrió la puerta de cristal - Luego te llamo estate alerta, no creo que tarde mucho.

-De acuerdo

Dicho esto cada uno entró en su habitación. Sora continuó apuntando hasta que su móvil sonó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Uno no puede estudiar tranquilo? - Descolgó el móvil sin mirar quien llamaba - ¿Si?

-Buenas enano

-Vaya... Que alegría que me llames Leon, ¿qué quieres? - Su tono de voz era con algo de enfado.

-No te enfades canijo, que llamo en son de paz. Mañana iré a cenar allí, diselo a mother. ¿Oka?

-Está bien, le diré. Pero ¿porqué no has llamado al fijo?

-Pues por qué quería preguntarte como te iba en el nuevo instituto.

-Bien...

-¿Bien? Oh vaya es la primera vez que escucho eso de ti. ¿Te va mejor en ese instituto?

-Si. La verdad es que me va bastante mejor. Solo hay una pandilla de cuatro que me amasacran.

-¿Has echo amigos ya?

-Bueno, por el momento creo que amigo amigo... Uno.

-¡¿Qué dices?! En serio canijo me estás alegrando. ¿Pero te llevas bien con los demás o todabía no has hablado con nadie?

-Con los amigos de Roxas.

-¿Roxas? - Por un momento Leon quedó en silencio - Que nombre más raro. ¿ese es tu nuevo amigo?

-Si - Sora empezó a reír, cosa que pudo escuchar Leon.

-Oye, ¿estás riendo? - Leon no daba credito a lo que estaba escuchando

-Bueno, ¿tiene algo de malo? - No dejaba de reír, tenía ganas de hacerlo y Leon quedó en silencio.

-Sabes Sora... Hacía demasiado tiempo que no te escuchaba reír, espero que mañana te rías igual...

-Solo hay una cosa que me hace sonreir de momento...

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te lo puedo decir, me tomarías por loco.

-Pruevame.

-Es...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y ahí se quedan con la intriga o no intriga de saber que es lo que hace feliz a Sora después de tanto tiempo. La llamada telefónica se me hacía eterna así que la he cortado xD**

**Intentaré subir el capitulo de mi otro ficc: tu eres mi alguin y yo tu nadie.**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado a pesar de que a Sora le pasan cosas malas, pero de eso se trata este ficc.**

**Y si quieren que la siga o no, ya saben... Un review dejando su opinión siempre se agradece **

**Aerith-Pink**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

**Aviso inicial: Escena subido de tono si no te gusta tal escena, no la leas... Prefiero que la pases de largo antes de que me envies un review con una carta bomba incluida ò.ó**

**Comentario de la autora inicial: Doy gracias a todos los que se pasan y me dan sus opiniones, en verdad me alegran mucho y me ániman a seguir con los ficcs. No me pertenecen los personajes de Final Fantasy ni de Kingdom Hearts, pero en mis ficcs hago con ellos lo que me pasa por la cabeza -cara posesa-**

**Algunas palabras o frase irá acompañada de un ?, no crean que he sido tonta y se me ha colado cosa rara, si no es para que sepan que al final va la definición.**

**Último comentario de la autora Dios como me enrollo . luego me quedo sin imaginación... puede que desde ahora aparezca algún personaje inventado por mi, cualquier parecido con personas de mi entorno, no es pura casualidad, les he plajiado el físico xD**

**Ea ea... Ya dejo el capítulo.**

_**Saludos a Roxas, Sora, Tifa-chan, SoraK (que pequeño es el mundo eh?), Skyer-10, pppaola, Misato Irving, Miku-Holic, Paula4e, y todos los que pasan pero no dejan review por cualquier cosa **_

Capítulo 3: ¿Quién es él?

-¿Has echo amigos ya?

-Bueno, por el momento creo que amigo amigo... Uno.

-¡¿Qué dices?! En serio canijo me estás alegrando. ¿Pero te llevas bien con los demás o todabía no has hablado con nadie?

-Con los amigos de Roxas.

-¿Roxas? - Por un momento Leon quedó en silencio - Que nombre más raro. ¿ese es tu nuevo amigo?

-Si - Sora empezó a reír, cosa que pudo escuchar Leon.

-Oye, ¿estás riendo? - Leon no daba credito a lo que estaba escuchando

-Bueno, ¿tiene algo de malo? - No dejaba de reír, tenía ganas de hacerlo y Leon quedó en silencio.

-Sabes Sora... Hacía demasiado tiempo que no te escuchaba reír, espero que mañana te rías igual...

-Solo hay una cosa que me hace sonreir de momento...

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te lo puedo decir, me tomarías por loco.

-Pruevame.

-Es...

-Ya di. ¿Qué es?

-Es que cada vez que Roxas sale de tema me dan ganas de sonreir. Algo raro lo se jeje...

-¿Mañana me presentaras a ese Roxas?

-Ni loco...

-¿Crees que te lo voy a robar? Lo siento los chicos no son mi típo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué insinuas con eso? - El tono de Sora cambió a enfado

-Nada, nada. No te enfades je... Solo era una broma.

-o...ok

-Bueno ya hablaremos mañana jeje

-Ok

Sora colgó el telefono, apagó la pantalla del ordenador y se tumbó en la cama. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos...

-

_-¡Quita de aquí! ¡¿No ves que molestas?! - Dijo un niño de unos siete y ocho años._

_-Lo... Lo siento mucho. - Sora no supo como reaccionar tras el comentario de su compañero de clase._

_-¡Ya vete! - Continuó otro niño._

_Sora no tubo más remedio que irse del lugar, ir al único sitio en el que se sentía seguro de las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros. No tenía amigos, sus padres tan solo decían que era un niño al que no le gustaba hablar así que el único que le hacía medianamente caso era su hermano y casi nunca se encontraban en casa. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas rompió en llanto._

_-¿Porque siempre me echan? - Se preguntó a si mismo - ¿porque no puedo jugar con los demás? - Entre llanto y llanto tan solo se escuchaban las risas de sus compañeros que se divertían. Él quería ir a jugar con ellos... Pero ellos siempre lo rechazaban - ¿Algún día... Algún día encontraré a alguien que me quiera como amigo?_

-

-¿Llegó ese día? - Remugó Sora para si mismo.

-¡Sora! - Roxas desde fuera le gritaba

-¿Uh? - Salió al balcón en donde se encontraba el rubio con la libreta en las manos y bebiendo un zumo. - ¿Ya has acabado?

-¿Qué te pensabas? Tampoco me he perdido tanto.

-Ya...

-Bueno, solo me echo un resumen de lo que tu has echo jeje - Dio de nuevo un sorbo a su zumo.

-Que bien... Esto... Me voy adentro y te dejo estudiar. - Se encaminó hacia su habitación de nuevo.

-Sora, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a jugar un rato a la play? - Preguntó Roxas y Sora paró, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rubio que lo miraba tomando otro sorbo a su zumo. - ¿Vienes?

-¿No tienes que estudiar?

-Ya lo haré luego. Además que el ir repasando día a día los apuntes me tiene que servir de algo, ¿no? - Dio otro sorbo al zumo pero está vez tragó mal y se atragantó con el trago, cosa que le hizo toser hasta que deshizo el embudo que tenía en su garganta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes. Pero estaré mejor si vienes a jugar un rato.

-Está bien. Ahora vengo. - Estaba punto de entrar pero Roxas le detubo.

-Salta por aquí.

-¡Ja! No estoy tan loco como tu. Además tengo que decirle a mi madre que voy de visita.

-Vale, voy a abrirte. - Se dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación.

-Estudia y le da tiempo a jugar... - Se dijo Sora a si mismo mientras entraba a su habitación.

Salió de ella y se fue en busca de su madre, la cual estaba sentada en el sofá conversando y tomando el té con la madre de Roxas.

-Mamá... ¿me dejas ir a casa de Roxas un rato?

La madre de Sora no acababa de entender lo que su hijo le estaba pidiendo... Sora le estaba pidiendo ir a casa de alguien por primera vez.

-¡Oh dios mio! Claro, ve hijo.

-Graciás mamá. - Con una media reverencia lo menos torpe que pudo se despidió de su madre y de la madre de Roxas.

-Que bueno, parece que se hicieron amigos nuestros hijos. - Dijo la madre de Roxas una vez Sora se fue.

-Que alegría... Creo que al fin llegó la hora de reñirlo por llegar tarde a casa. - Dio un sorbo a su té.

-¿Perdón? No he entendido muy bien.

-Verá, mi hijo... Nunca ha tenido amigos con los que ir a jugar. Es la primera vez que me pide permiso para algo así.

-Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Parece un chico agradable.

-En verdad ni su padre ni yo nos creíamos que no tenía amigos, siempre llegaba llorando o con mal humor. Creíamos que simplemente era para llamar la atención hasta que un día nos llamó el director del colegio y nos lo explicó todo. Sora era lo que llamaban "dotado de inteligencia pero no en experiencia".

-Debe haber pasado una infancia dolorosa entonces.

-Lo intentemos todo para que pudiera hacer amigos... Lo llevabamos al parque, los niños lo ignoraban... Lo llevabamos al parque infantil, ? e igual los niños lo rechazaban. Siempre acababa jugando solo, conmigo, su padre o su hermano, pero nunca con amigos. Cuando entró en el instituto parecía que se estaba haciendo amigo de una chica, pero al parecer ella no le hacía mucho caso.

-Espero que mi hijo no le haga semejante perrería. Si lo hiciera me lo dice y le riño bien.

-No creo que ocurra - Tomó un sorbo de su té - Algo me dice que esta vez todo le cambiará.

-

-¡Oh venga Sora! ¿Nunca has jugado al tekken? ¿Ni al Resident Evil, ni al world rally car ni nada?

-No... No me han acabado de gustar estas cosas.

-Mmm.. Chico difícil - Entre cerró los ojos cambiando la vista del castaño hacía un juego que tenía encima de la play station. - Ya se, -su expresión cambio y abrió los ojos a más no poder - ¡cantemos!

-¿Cantar? - Alzó una ceja sin entender nada.

-Si, con el Sing Star.

-Bueno... Si se petan los vidrios no es mi culpa, tu lo has propuesto - Tal comentario provocó la risa del rubio.

-Seguro que no cantas peor que Hayner y con él los cristales no han petado nunca. Pero ahora que lo dices creo que cuando tubimos que cambiar los cristales el día antes Hayner estubo aqui cantando... Nah no te la creas - Los dos rieron casi al unísono. - Vaya, me cuesta hacerte reir... Pero lo consigo - Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ya pon el máldito juego - Intentó cambiar de tema y desviar la mirada del rubio para que no viera que se estaba ruborizando. - _"¿Porque narices me ruborizo tanto cuando me dice algunas cosas?" - _Pensó

-Ya estaba puesto jeje, toma - le dio un micro que llevaba el color azul - Me gusta más el rojo. Ah que sepas que empezarás tu a cantar. - Dijo mientras tocaba algunos botones del mando de la consola.

-¡No! ¡Yo no quiero empezar!

-Pues... Empiezas. Di que canción quieres.

-Me da igual - Suspiro rindiendose al rubio.

Se pasaron un par de horas jugando, ganaba Roxas siempre ya que el se sabía ya todas las canciones de memoria y en cambio Sora no se sabía ninguna. Al poco entró la madre de Roxas, con lo cual Sora ya se iba a retirar.

-Sora, le dicho a tu madre que si querías te podrías quedar a cenar. ¿Qué te parece?

-No quisiera ser una molestia. - Dijo Sora con educación.

-No creas, no me cuesta hacer un poco más de comida.

-Si, quédate. - Replicó Roxas con cara de corderito.

-Está bien.

-Voy a hacer la cena. Por favor Roxas pon la mesa.

-Si.

La madre de Roxas se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Roxas, ¿pones a menudo esas caras? - Preguntó Sora curioso.

-Solo cuando tengo que pdir algo o cuando he echo algo mal y pido perdón.

-Ya veo. No creas que te va a funcionar conmigo esa cara.

-Lo acabo de hacer - Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del rubio y desapeció camino a la cocina.

-"_Me siento raro. Me siento... ¿feliz?"_

-

Ya terminaron la cena y llegó la hora en la que Sora se debería retirar. Se marchó a su casa y mientras se encendia su ordenador cambió su ropa por el pijama. Inicó sesión en el msn, a pesar de no tener amigos cerca suyo conocía gente de otras partes del mundo, de lejos de él. La única persona que estaba aún cerca suyo, y ahora conectada, era la persona que había sido su amiga. En su nick ahora aparecía una fecha acompañada de corazones, ¿tendría pareja? Su amiga le explicó su pequeña aventura con un chico, el cual desde ese mismo día era su pareja y Sora le explicó lo de Roxas.

Cuando llegó la media noche, se acostó en su cama esperando que llegara la hora de ir de nuevo a clase.

-

_Roxas y Sora se encontraban en un lugar en el cual solo se veia verdor y algún que otro toque de color, por alguna que otra flor, que ahora se encontraban apagados a causa de la negror de la noche. No se podía contemplar vida alguna esceptuando la de ellos dos, estaban completamente solos en algún lugar lejos de cualquier casa. Únicamente algún que otro insecto daba señales de vida cerca de los dos chicos sentados en el pasto._

_-Sora, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? - Preguntaba Roxas mirando hacia un cielo hermoso._

_-Mmm... - Sora también miraba al cielo y no sabía como contestar tal pregunta._

_-Y no me contestes con alguna teoría sacada de un libro. Contestame con lo que de verdad piensas tu, lo que piensa tu corazón - Tal comentario hizo que el castaño dejara de mirar al cielo para mirarle a él._

_Su mirada cambió de nuevo para mirar el verde campo que ahora se encontraba bajo sus pies. - Bueno, lo que es a primera vista no, pero supongo que a primera vista te puede llamar la atención alguien. - Contestó sin dejar de mirar el verdor._

_-Sabes... Yo si creo en él. _

_-A gustos... Colores ¿no?_

_-Hace poco que me enamoró, tengo ganas de saber más sobre esa persona, que me cuente todo sobre sí... Y poder decirle todo... Y que me haga solo suyo._

_-¿Y porqué no le dices? _

_-Temor, Sora..._

_-¿A qué te diga no? Tal vez no soy el más indicado para decir, pero... Creo que deberías decirle, además el no ya lo tienes seguro, lucha por el si._

_-¿De verdad quieres que le diga?_

_-¿Y porque no? - Alzó la vista para mirar a Roxas que aún miraba al cielo._

_-Tal vez te arrepientas de ello. - Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sora_

_-¿Yo porqué?_

_Roxas empezó a acercarse peligrosamente al castaño, el cual no se movía de lugar ya que no sabia las intenciones del rubio. Posó una mano en el cuello de Sora mientras se iba acercando poco a poco..._

_-Porque esa persona... Eres tu. - Selló la frase uniendo sus labios con los del castaño._

_Sora abrió los ojos a más no poder, no entendía aún nada. "_esa persona eres tu" _una vez la frase recorrió su mente, cerró los ojos y le respondió el beso... No sabía bien aún lo que hacía ya que todo le tomó por sorpresa. Abrió sus labios para dar camino a la lengua de Roxas, la cual se unió en un pequeño juego con la de él. Sin más, posó sus manos en la cintura del rubio y poco a poco lo fue tumbando en el pasto. Sus lenguas jugaban a un juego que parecía tener final hasta que Sora apartó su lengua para recorrer el suave cuello del rubio. Poco a poco el ambiente iba tomando calor, las estrellas brillaban sobre los dos cuerpos mientras que la suave brisa balanceaba sus cabellos. Roxas empezó a acariciar el cabello de Sora, descabellandolo mientras que el castaño simplemente iba recorriendo todos y cada uno de los rincones del cuello hasta que topó con el cuello de la camiseta, la cual sin pensarlo se la quitó con suavidad al rubio. No pensaba en nada más que disfrutar todos y cada uno de los segundos de esa noche la cual parecía ser eterna. Recorrió todo el pectoral y abdomen del rubio con su lengua, mientras que Roxas tan solo podía disfrutar ya que en esa posición no podía darle cualquier tipo de placer al castaño. El cuerpo de Sora augmentaba por segundos su temperatura, haciendo que entrara en calor. Se quitó su camiseta y de nuevo regresó a los labios de Roxas posando una pierna en cada lado de su cintura._

_-Me alegro de haberte echo caso Sora._

_Terminada la frase se dedicaron una sonrisa mutuamente y de nuevo sus lenguas se encontraron. Roxas con un leve gesto cambió la posición en la que se encontraban, colocandose él encima. Quería ir por partes iguales así que para no imitar los movimientos del castaño, desabrochó los pantalones de Sora e introdujo la mano por debajo de los boxers para acariciar el miembro de este. Sus movimientos eran lentos pero sin pausa, haciendo que de los labios de Sora saliera un pequeño gemido. Sora respiraba entre suspiros y gemidos, el placer que le estaba dando Roxas era nuevo para él, quería que el tiempo se detubiera para disfrutar al máximo los dos. Quiso darle el mismo placer pero Roxas se detubo apartandose rápidamente. El rostro del rubio estaba ya cerca de su miembro, no esperaba que hiciera tal cosa así que simplemente echo la cabeza atrás para esperar cualquier cosa hasta que el tacto de una mano cambió para ser de algo aún más cálido. Lo que estaba haciendo Roxas ahora, dejaba sin sentido al castaño, recorriendo cada una de las partes del miembro de Sora con su lengua y labios. Pasaban los minutos y Roxas seguía entretenido en ese punto. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar al punto clímax Roxas se detubo en seco y se dirigió para mirar el rostro de Sora._

_-Sora... Despierta..._

_-_

-Sooooraaaaa, despierta dormilón ¡o llegaremos tarde! - Roxas se encontraba sentado en la cama con el rostro cerca del de Sora. - ¡Sora!

-¡¿Ah!? ¡¿Qué?! - En su rostro se pudo contemplar sorpresa al ver tan cerca como en su sueño el rostro del rubio.

-Ya, levanta o llegaremos tarde. - Entrecerró los ojos y se levantó.

-Mmm... Vaya... ¿sueño?

-¿Sueño? - Su rostro pasó de medio enfado a burla. - Será mejor que te des una ducha rápido.

-¿Ah? - Observó que los efectos de su sueño ahora estaban presentes y el rubio era testigo - ¡Shit!

-Jajaja ¡venga date prisa!

Después de una rápida ducha y un almuerzo casi atragantado, los dos se dirigieron a clase corriendo. Ya nadie se encontraba en el camino, de seguro ya llegarían tarde, pero justo en el momento de entrar a la clase sonó el timbre.

-Uff, nos emos librado.

-Lo siento Roxas.

-Ya, no importa. Vamos a sentarnos...

Pasaron las clases y Sora tan solo pensaba en su sueño, evitaba cualquier momento en el que se pudiera encontrar a solas con el rubio. Llegó el fin de las clases y Roxas le pidió a Sora que fuera con los demás que él tenía que ir a hacer un recado.

Sora ya no pensaba en el sueño, llegó a la conclusión de que tan solo había sido un sueño y que por alguna razón había sido Roxas el que había aparecido en el.

Por el camino mientras charlaban con Naminé recordó que se había dejado el libro de matemáticas en clase así que se despidió de los demás y corrió de nuevo a la clase.

Recorría los pasillos pensando en que se encontraría con algún profesor o alguna de las mujeres de la limpieza, pero algo le cambió la opinión. Escuchó la voz de alguien que le resultaba muy familiar y ese alguien era Roxas. La voz procedía de la sala de profesores, no podía entrar de seguro estaría hablando con algún profesor, pero de por si colocó la oreja en la puerta.

-Roxas, ya sabes que no puedes ir por ahí hablando solo. - Parecía la voz del profesor que tubieron a primera hora el primer día, su tutor.

-Lo se Axel, pero no puedo evitarlo. -¿Axel? ¿Como que no le hablaba con más respeto?

-¿Qué haré contigo? Y dime... ¿son muchas?

-Por ahora solo son dos y vienen cuando quieren.

-Que problema. Pero ¿vienen cuando estas con gente?

-Ayer, cuando estaba con Sora.

-¿Con Sora? ¿Qué te traes entre manos con ese chico? - Axel hablaba con un tono diferente pero que no sabía distinguir.

-Nada, ¿celoso?

-¿Celoso yo? ¡Venga ya! Bueno dime, que pasó.

-Estabamos jugando al Sing Star tan tranquilos cuando empezó a hablarme, disimuladamente me fui al baño y no pasó nada... Pero es muy molesto eso.

-Ya veo... - Axel pusó un dedo en su propio mentón. - Bueno escucha, a la próxima no les hagas caso.

-¿Como que no les haga caso? Necesitan mi ayuda, ¡no puedo ignorarlos!

-¡Entonces no te quejes!

-Ya... Bueno... Esto... Jeje es que si no me quejo rebiento

Axel tan solo suspiró y miró a la puerta, notaba la presenca de alguien espiandolos así que se encaminó a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces Axel?

-Alguien nos escucha. - Al abrir la puerta, ya no había nadie. - QUe extraño...

-Se te ha subido a la cabeza el tema. Jeje me voy ya a casa, no me puedo demorar mucho más.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Roxas se fue a su casa y por el camino se encontró con Sora que corría como un loco hacía la suya, no entendió el porque de que corriera así. De repente vio el porque de su carrera, detrás de él corría Trueno, uno de los compañeros de Seifer.

-Otra vez no por favor...

Corrió en dirección en la que iban Sora y Trueno, pero tomó un pequeño atajo. Más allá se encontró con Sora que corría ya sin aliento, lo dejó pasar y detubo a Trueno.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? - Preguntó Roxas

-¡Aparta! Debo llevarle Sora a Seifer.

-¿De verdad crees que lo harás?

-¡Todo por Seifer!

-¿Si? ¡Todo por Sora! - Golpeó a Trueno haciendo que le sangrara la nariz - Olbidaros ya de Sora, o más como el golpe de ahora aterrizaran en tu hueca cabeza.

Trueno simplemente posó su mano en su nariz y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Roxas! ¿Porqué lo has echo? - Sora había contemplado la escena.

-Bueno, ya te dije que me encargaría que no te pasara lo del otro instituto. Por cierto, ¿como es que no estas en casa?

-Esto... Yo... - Posó su mano en la nuca con una pequeña risa nerviosa. - Iba con Naminé hacia casa cuando recordé que me había dejado el libro de matemáticas y bueno... Cuando salí del instituto pues me encontré con él y empezó la carrera esta. "_Mentira, he estado escuchando tu conversa con el tutor y encima con los nervios de que no me pillarais me dejado el libro... Soy un desastre"_

-Jajaja, bueno ¿vamos?

-¿A donde?

-A casa, bueno al menos yo me voy a casa tu no se.

-Ok, vamos.

El camino a casa fue acompañado de un largo silencio. Roxas pensaba en lo que había estado hablando con Axel y Sora pensaba sobre lo que había escuchado...

-"_¿Qué será eso de lo que hablaban Roxas y Axel? ¿Quién le habló mientras estaba conmigo?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y hasta aqui el capítulo (Tengo que cambiar la frase ¬¬ ya me repito demasiado ù.u)**

**Ok, detalles del capítulo de hoy... ¡Sora es un chafardero! (Chismoso) -se siente aludida- n.nU ni caso...**

**A lo del sueño, de seguro pensarán "amor rápido!!" -niega con el dedo- eso va relacionado con lo de la charla de Roxas y Axel **

**Wojojo Roxas me va a matar x3 **

**Y desde hoy empieza todo, los dos anteriores capítulos eran para darle un poco la explicación a la historia OwO creo que ya he contado demasiado...**

**? -Parque infatil: Un lugar en el que hay algunas atracciones, colchonetas etc... Todo para niños.**

**Ej: Salti Park**

**P.D: Si has leido el sueño (Escena subida de tono) y no te ha gustado, si es por como la he explicado me sirve la queja, si es para decirme "puerca, estupida o cualquier cosa relacionada" Mejor te guardas el review.**

**Att: Aerith-Pink**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: ¿Quién es él? (Continuación)

**De nuevo por aquí.**

**Vale no tenia intención de escribir antes del capitulo pero creo que sería conveniente.**

**En el capitulo de hoy salen personajes creados por mi, vamos que he metido a algún amigo en la historia.**

**Y que lo que va en cursiva y entre " Es... cofcof ya verán. Pero que sepan que no son pensamientos. Los pensamientos irán en cursiva sin "**

Capitulo 4: ¿Quién es él? (Continuación)

Sora y Roxas caminaban hacia sus respectivas casas cuando de repente el rubio se escondió detrás de un contenedor.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Sora no entendio porque hacía eso.

-No digas mi nombre, no digas que estoy aquí - Respondió Roxas aún escondido.

Sora alcanzó a ver a un chico rubio, de aproximadamente un metro ochenta de alto, tenía cierto parecido a Roxas.

-¿Es por ese chico que se acerca?

-¡Sht! - Roxas se removió escondiendose aún más

Aquel chico, para Sora desconocido, se aproxímaba y parecía estar algo distraido. Sora pudo comprobar que detrás de este chico desconocido venía otro chico igual que el anterior, con la única diferencia que el pelo lo traía pelirrojo con algún que otro toque algo más oscuro. Según se acercaban Roxas se veía más nerviso, hasta que el chico desconocido estubo al lado de Sora.

-Dile a Roxas que salga de detrás del contenedor, que el perfume que le quedará no será muy bueno. - El desconocido le habló y Roxas salió del escondite.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - Roxas no parecía nmuy contento de verle.

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi primo favorito?

-¿Tu primo favorito? ¿Estas de coña verdad?

-¡Genial! Nos recorremos medio mundo para venir a verte y nos recibes de mal agrado - El pelirrojo llegó al lugar algo cansado.

-No es eso... Es que la última vez que estubisteis aquí no fue... Muy agradable la visita que digamos.

-Lo sabemos, y esta vez creo que será algo diferente. Pero no mucho. - El pelirrojo de nuevo habló.

-Oye Reno, mejor cierra el pico ¿quieres? - El primo de Roxas, el primero, parecía enfadarse cada vez que el que iba con el hablaba.

-¿Reno? ¿Desde cuando te llamas así? - Roxas estaba confuso

-Desde que no me gusta mi nombre real

-Esto... Yo mejor voy tirando, nos vemos mañana o más tarde, como quieras. - Sora al no entender nada decidió marcharse.

-¡No! Digo... Quedate, ahora vamos los dos - Roxas no quería quedarse con esos dos individuos.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Tu novio? - Uno de los primos de Roxas habló.

-No, el es Sora mi vecino. - Le dedicó una mirada asesina a su primo.

-Mucho gusto. Puedes llamarme Tano y el es mi hermano, gemelo como puedes ver. Llamale Reno, no le gusta que lo llamen por su nombre.

-Un... Un placer.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos que se nos hizo tarde. - Roxas quería irse... Ya.

-Está bien. Adiós.

Los gemelos siguieron camino, dejando a Roxas y Sora solos.

-¿Eran tus primos?

-Para mi desgracia si... ¿qué querrán esta vez?

Siguieron camino a sus casas. Cuando Sora llegó a su casa, encontró ya a Leon sentado en el sofá.

-¡Leon! - Se abalanzó a él abrazandolo.

-¿A qué es devido tal abrazo?

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Oh, bueno. Por cierto, mamá está algo preocupada porque no llegabas, será mejor que vayas a decirle que ya has llegado.

-Está bien.

Mientras en la casa de Roxas...

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué hacen aquí los gemelos? ¡¿eh?! ¿Porqué no me avisaste?

-Tranquilo Roxas. Solo están aquí por lo tuyo.

-"_Genial, otra vez esos malditos gemelos por aquí..."_

-¡Cállate contigo no estoy hablando! - Dijo Roxas mirando a la pared

-"_Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que estés enfadado"_

-¿Otra vez?

-Mamá, ya no puedo más... Cada vez es más freqüente y son más... Acabaré loco a este paso. - Tiro la maleta cerca del sofá y se tumbó en el.

-Cariño, ya se que no es facil. Pero te viene de familia y todos lo han logrado, siguen vivos y bien tranquilos. - Acabada la frase sonó la puerta. - Voy a ver quien es.

-Te odio... - De nuevo Roxas habló mirando a un punto en el que no se encontraba nadie.

-_"Lo se"_

_-_A ver... ¿qué quieres esta vez?

-_"Ya sabes lo que quiero... Simplemente quiero que mi hija me perdone"_

-Sabes que no lo hará... Pero ya lo intentaré de nuevo

-"_Gracias Roxas..."_

_-_Que vida la mia...

-Roxas, cielo. Tus primos quieren hablar contigo. - La madre de Roxas vio la escena, para ella era ver a su hijo hablar solo.

-Voy a mi cuarto... Que vengan si quieren - Recogió su mochila y se fue a la habitación.

Una vez en el cuarto tiró la mochila como saco de patatas al lado del escritorio y se tumbó en la cama esperando a que llegaran sus primos. Al poco rato estos entraron, uno tomó asiento en la silla que había al lado del escritorio y el otro se sentó en el suelo.

-Y bien.. ¿Qué quereis?

-Roxas, sabemos que solo venimos a verte cuando pasa algo malo... Pero esta vez tenemos que contarte una cosa importante. - Tano, el primo rubio empezó a hablar.

-Pues lo que pasa es que ahora no solo te hablarán, te pediran favores los cuales tu tienes que hacer. - Reno prosiguió

-Si, esos favores es lo único que los ayudará a cruzar al otro lado.

-O sea... Yo tengo que ayudarlos a cruzar al otro lado ¿no?

-Si. Tu les haces el favor y ellos solos podrán cruzar al otro lado. - Tano le contestó la cuestión.

-Pero hay una mala noticia. - Como Roxas esperaba, solo venian cuando las cosas se ponían feas.

-¿Cual es?

-Que al igual que estas tu para ayudarlos a cruzar... Hay alguien, que aún no sabemos quien es, que les habla de lo maravilloso que es quedarse aquí, el lugar de los vivos.

-¿Y qué pasa si no cruzan? - Roxas ahora estaba más confuso que nunca con lo que le pasaba.

-Los que se quedan en el mundo de los vivos... - Tano parecía no tener aliendo suficiente para terminar la frase

-Puede formar el caos y matar a cuanta vida existe en la tierra. - Pero Reno la termino por él.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tranquilo Roxas, tu simplemente cuando alguien que se te aparezca lo ayudas no habrá problema alguno. Ahora si te niegas a ayudarlo aparecerá ese alguien y lo "ayudará" a su manera.

-¿Sabeis una cosa? Antes os envidiaba porque podíais ver a los muertos y tal... Para mi vuestro don era algo maravilloso, pero cuando empezaron a llegar a mi, a hablarme como si fueran vivos... Me asusté, me asustaba cada vez que venía alguien...

-Roxas...

-Poder ver a los espiritus no es algo encantador. Tiene su punto bueno pero igual tiene el malo. - Tano intentó tranquilizar a Roxas

-Pero es facil acostumbrarte a ellos... Lo que no es facil es cumplir sus favores o deseos.

-Oye, ¿y que suelen pedir como favor?

-Pues...

-Son lo que llaman "su último deseo". La cosa más importante que no han podido hacer antes de morir.

-Entiendo...

-Cuando sepamos algo de ese ser que impide que cruzan te avisaremos.

-Eso, si te llamamos no nos cuelgues el telefono

Dicho esto se retiraron los gemelos. En casa de Sora se encontraban Leon y Sora preparando la mesa, mientras que su madre hacía la cena.

-Oye Sora. ¿Me presentarás a tu amigo o no?

-No lo pienso hacer, ya te lo dije.

-Que mal hermano eres... ¿Lo sabías?

-Puede.

-¿Y como van los estudios? Me refiero a estos pocos días que has estado aquí.

-Bueno... En teoría hoy ya me tocaba hacer un exámen, pero no lo he echo.

-Te has librado... Jeje. ¿Ya has encontrado alguna chica que te llamen la atención?

-¿Qué? - ¿Porque justo ahora su hermano le tenía que preguntar eso?

-Está bien, la formularé de otra manera. ¿Ya has encontrado algún chico que te llame la atención?

-¿Y porque tiene que ser chico?

-No lo se.

-Olbidemos el tema.

-Eso es que si es un chico ¿eh?

-No, no es un chico.

-¿Entonces?

-Mira Leon, es larga la historia ¿vale? Mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Pues ayudarte si se trata de tema amoroso

-Justo habla el que no se atreve a declararse - Su tono se escuchó burlón.

-Mocoso no te metas en la vida de los mayores. ¿Ok?

-Ok, Ok...

-Y bien... ¿me piensas decir entonces a que se deve tal felicidad de ayer con solo nombrar "Roxas? - Al acabar la pregunta comprobó que en el rostro de Sora se formaba un rubor. - Vaya y tu que dices que solo amigos... Que bonito

-Yaa... Si dije solo amigos porque solo somos amigos.

-¿Te gustaria que fuera algo más?

-¿Qué?

-Que si quisieras que fuerais más que amigos... Es que hay que decirtelo todo con pelos y señales a pesar de ser un super dotado-

-Es que viniendo de ti nada se entiende.

Leon agarró a Sora por el cuello y empezó a sobarle la cabeza apretando un poco. La noche pasó lenta tanto para Roxas como para Sora. El rubio se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación apoyado en la barandilla observando el cielo estrellado. De repente Sora salió, al parecer también salía a tomar el aire de la noche.

-Sora, ¿qué haces aquí? - Dijo sin agachar la vista.

-Vine a tomar un poco el aire... Y tu ¿Qué haces?

-Bueno, tomar el aire y mirar el cielo.

Los dos miraban al cielo sin decir palabra. Sora recordó el sueño, ese cielo era igual que el de su sueño...

-Sora... ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Mmm... - Sora también miraba al cielo y no sabía como contestar tal pregunta.

-Y no me contestes con alguna teoría sacada de un libro. Contestame con lo que de verdad piensas tu, lo que piensa tu corazón - Tal comentario hizo que el castaño dejara de mirar al cielo para mirarle a él.

-Mi sueño... - Fue lo único que dijo en voz bastante baja.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Nada... Creo que ya es hora que entre. - Y tal y como dijo entró rápidamente a su habitación

-¿Qué le abrá pasado?

_-"No deberías haber dicho eso" _- Una voz empezó a resonar lo cual asustó al rubio

-¡Ah! ¡Que susto!

_-"Lo siento, no era mi intenión."_

-¿Cual era? ¿Matarme de un infarto?

_-"Tampoco. Solo observaba la escena... Parecía que su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad."_

-¿Su sueño?

_-"Bueno... Digamos que le ayudé a soñar algo que deseaba y... Tu aparecías en el y justo empezaba con la frase que has dicho y lo que ha continuado también iba en él."_

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

_-"Puedo hacer eso y mucho más. Es más, la gran capacidad intelectual que tienes ha estado modificada por mi. Más que nada para que no tubieras que perder el tiempo estudiando y pudieras hacer lo que tienes que hacer."_

-Ayudar a los espíritus, ¿me equívoco?

_-"No"_

_-"El ciclo se repite."_ - Una segunda voz resonaba en la cabeza del rubio

_-"Pero no parece un chico preparado."_ - Y una tercera...

_-"Ventaja... Esta vez no podemos fallar" _- De nuevo la segunda voz resonó para dar fin a la conversa

-¿Quienes sois? - Roxas no sabía a donde mirar ni que decir

-"¿Qué hablas?" - De nuevo solo se escuchaba la primera voz

-Escuche dos voces distintas y no era ninguna tuya... Decían algo de que el ciclo se repite y de que no parezco un chico preparado y que con eso tenia ventaja y que no podía fallar... Y ya no he escuchado nada más.

_-"Será mejor que vayas a dormir"_

-Si... Será mejor

Pasaron los días y la amistad entre Roxas y Sora cada vez era mayor. Ahora ya se explicaban todo, o mejor dicho casi todo ya que Roxas no podía contarle la mayor parte de sus secretos. Sora sabía perfectamente que no le contaba todo y eso le llamaba más la atención del rubio, sabía que ocultaba cosas y por algún motivo quería saberlos, que confiara en él.

Un fin de semana la familia de Roxas decidió ir a pasarlo al campo e invitaron a Sora.

En la noche del sabado, Roxas y Sora cogieron unas bicis y fueron hasta que el esfuerzo los agotó.

Sora comprobó el escenario en el que se encontraban... Un prado verde sin vida algun al rededor bajo un cielo estrellado... Hermoso. Todo le reordaba de nuevo el sueño que tubo aquella vez.

Roxas tomó asiento en el prado y quedó observando el cielo el cual los cubría, Sora lo imitó.

Y de nuevo...

-Sora... ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wajoi! Bonito final ¿eh?**

**Como verán se repite alguna vez la típica frase de ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? Pero como que a la primera vez no le contestó pues él la repite.**

**Y bien, el primer secreto de Roxas es que puede ver y hablar con "espíritus". La idea más que nada es de una historia entre mezclada de "Entre fantasmas" Una serie que me encanta y "Clock Tower 3" Un juego que me ha asustado un montón de veces. Vale puede sonar extraño ver a Roxas en la piel de Alyssa o de Melinda (las dos mujeres ¬.¬ pero mi personaje es hombre... Asi que no se asustará tanto... ¿No?)**

**Para quien no sepa de que va la serie "Entre fantasmas" Aqui les dejo un enlace**

**es./wiki/AlmasPerdidas:GhostWhisperer**

**En verdad incluso a mi se me hace extraño hacer a Roxas así y a Sora de super dotado :S creo que estoy haciendo una historia to difícil de entender**

**Y para las que pedian que hiciera alguna pareja... o para el siguiente capitulo va la continuación de la pregunta...**

**Tachán tachán...**

**¿Sora la respondera?**


	5. Chapter 5

Se encontraban Roxas y Sora a solas en aquel lugar lejano de cualquier vida humana, el momento ponía nervioso a Sora ya que le recordaban el sueño y Roxa son hacía más que hacer esa pregunta que le ponía nervioso

**Me tarde!! Vaya que me tarde! Pero bueno aquí estoy!! Espero no vayan a matarme xD**

**Antes de dejar el capitulo de hoy haré publicidad de mis otras historias xD si ya son dos pero es que una ya está por terminar!! xD mis otras historias son "Tu eres mi alguien y yo tu nadie" y "Zaro, un campesino sin recuerdos" El capitulo de hoy me salió cortito así que al final dejaré un pequeño resumen de la historia de Zaro y una nueva que aun no la he publicado en ningún sitio xD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capitulo 5: Un Te quiero cuesta

Se encontraban Roxas y Sora a solas en aquel lugar lejano de cualquier vida humana, el momento ponía nervioso a Sora ya que le recordaban el sueño y Roxa son hacía más que hacer esa pregunta que le ponía nervioso.

-Sora… ¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó Roxas algo curioso.

-Eh… ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

-jeje bueno. Deja la pregunta, es algo tonta lo se y ya te la he formulado alguna vez.

-Si…

-Oye, hay algo que no te he contado aún, más que nada por miedo a lo que puedas pensar de mí.

-Por… mi… ¿miedo?

-Si… es que yo… bueno mi madre lo sabe y al principio me tomaba por loco hasta que se enteró que mi padre era igual que yo.

-_"Roxas… pensará otra cosa. Si se lo quieres decir, díselo ya sin rodeos." – _la voz no lo dejaba tranquilo.

_-_Bueno mira… es que yo… _¿Cómo le digo que puedo hablar con los fantasmas? – _No sabia como explicarle su secreto a Sora

_-_Antes de que digas nada… quiero confesarte algo.

-¿Ah? Dime – No entendía el que pero quería escuchar lo que Sora le quería decir.

-Es que… yo… veras – Empezó a rascarse la nuca – A la pregunta de si creo en el amor a primera vista… la verdad es que no pero si creo en el que te llame alguien la atención y… bueno… Desde el día en que te conocí pues… me llamaste la atención – Cambio su mirada y ahora miraba al rubio el cual no sabía como reaccionar.

-Y… ¿te gusto o solo te llamé la atención al principio?

-Si… me… me gustas – Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas

Roxas estaba como embobado, nunca pensó en que aquel chico tímido que conoció un día, hoy se le declararía justo en el momento que él le iba a contar su secreto. No sabía que contestar, la verdad es que tenía la ansiedad de coger y besarlo y no soltarlo nunca, pero su familia no lo entendería así que prefirió no seguir con aquello.

-Bueno, será mejor que regresemos.

-E… está bien – Sus ojos estaban apunto de romper en llanto pero no quería ponerse a llorar delante de él – _acabo de hacer el idiota… ¿Cómo podía pensar que le podía gustar?_

Se dirigieron al lugar en el que dormirían esa noche. Dormían en habitaciones separadas, cosa que aliviaba la mente de Sora, pero aún así esa noche no la podía dormir, se sentía como un idiota… como un nadie que busca ser alguien sin éxito. Las habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra, tenían un balcón conjunto. Sora salió al balcón a que le diera el aire, necesitaba refrescar su mente para poder dormir tranquilo. Roxas, que tampoco podía dormir sino que solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Sora, pudo observar que el castaño se encontraba fuera en el balcón, sentado y con el rostro oculto entre sus piernas. De nuevo tenía aquella necesidad de ir y abrazarlo, pero de nuevo pasaban sus familiares por la mente y se lo impedían hasta que hizo los familiares a un lado y se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta al balcón con sigilo y camino hasta donde el castaño se encontraba. Se arrodilló justo detrás de Sora, el cual no había escuchado que Roxas se había acercado. Aquella voz que le hablaba a Roxas ahora estaba visible de cómo se veía la persona portadora de aquella voz, se encontraba arrodillada delante de Sora observándolo.

_-"Hace rato que está aquí llorando en silencio. ¿Crees normal lo que has hecho? Al igual que él, tú lo quieres, ¿Por qué no le has dicho: te quiero Sora? ¿Por miedo a lo que puedan decir tus padres? Por favor Roxas, si te crees mayor para hacer lo que estás haciendo con los espíritus eres mayor para afrontar lo que te puedan decir tus padres. Piensa que de esta forma, le estás destrozando a él y te estás destrozando a ti mismo. Haz lo que el corazón te diga"- _Aquel cuerpo desapareció dejando a Roxas y Sora solos.

Ahora los llantos de Sora se podían escuchar y eso hacía que a Roxas se le partiera el corazón. Hizo caso a aquel fantasma y abrazó a Sora por detrás, lo que sorprendió al castaño.

-Lo siento Sora…

-No… no importa. Igualmente algún día tenías que decirme que no… bueno no me lo has dicho directamente me has ignorado.

-Por eso te pido perdón – Se acomodó en la espalda de Sora – Por no decirte que te quiero… hacerte llorar de esta manera… por favor perdóname.

-¿Qué… qué has dicho? – Sora se separó del rubio y quedó mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales estaban cristalinos.

-Yo… decía esto – el rubio besó a Sora.

Por pocas decimas de segundo Sora quedó como en estado de shock pero pronto reaccionó y contestó al beso, uniendo sus lenguas. Roxas pasó sus brazos por el cuello del castaño haciendo que el castaño lo abrazara por la cintura. Poco a poco aquel beso fue subiendo de tono… Roxas rodeó la cintura del castaño con sus piernas y se tumbó haciendo que el castaño se tumbara sobre de él. Así pasaron un rato hasta que…

-Roxas, si seguimos acabaremos haciendo cosas

-¿Feas? – el rubio no dejó terminar al castaño

-Esto…

-Vamos Sora, relájate. No pasará nada que los dos no queramos.

-Mejor vayamos a dormir… - Un rubor se asomó en las mejillas de Sora

-Jaja vale.

Los dos se levantaron y Sora se iba a su habitación cuando Roxas se avalanzó a él abrazandolo.

-Duerme conmigo esta noche… ¿si? – Puso carita de corderito

-No te va a funcionar de nueva esa carita

-¿No? - Roxas agarró fuerte al castaño y empezó a casi arrastrarlo hasta su habitación, una vez allí lo empujo sobre la cama y se coloco encima pasando sus piernas por la cintura del castaño y agarrándolo por las muñecas. – Si no funciona la carita funciona la fuerza.

-¡Me has hecho daño! – Por la cabeza de Sora se paseaba la idea de que tal vez lo obligaría a hacer cosas que el ahora mismo no quería hacer.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde? – Lo soltó de las muñecas y quedó sentado sobre del castaño

-En la cintura y en las muñecas ahora – Dijo mientras se sobaba una de las muñecas

-Perdona… No quería – Cogió una de las muñecas y empezó a besarla suavemente, así hizo con la otra muñeca. Levantó un poco el jersey del castaño y empezó a besar la cintura de este, luego empezó a dar suaves lametones haciendo que el castaño quedara casi dormido, ya que se sentía bien. – Veo que te gustó…

-¿Ah? Si… - Sora se dormía, ya casi no podía ni hablar.

-Jeje hora de dormir. – Se tumbó al lado del castaño y tapó a los dos.

Roxas se abrazó al castaño notando la suave respiración que producía este. Pocos minutos después sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

-Te quiero Sora… No me arrepiento de haberle hecho caso al fantasma… - Dicho esto se durmió

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esta vez me quedó corto xD pero al menos pude subir algo.**

**Creo que quedó bastante claro quien será el uke y quien el seme o.o (atacado y atacante por el orden dicho para quien no sepa xD si lo digo porque antes de saber que era me quede wtf? Que es eso?)**

**Pero no se tal vez haga un suke (tanto es uke como seme) pero es que… ya hay muchas historias de Sora uke y Roxas seme xD así que mejor lo hago al revés ya que mi otra historia es como casi todas.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!!**

**Aerith-Pink**

**Resumenes:**

**Zaro, un campesino sin recuerdos: Sora es un príncipe encerrado en el castillo. Un día decide escapar para descubrir lo que hay fuera de él. Allí conoce a Roxas y su grupo. Irá escapándose, cada vez más a menudo y todo para estar con Roxas, el cual lo hace sentir demasiado bien, pero un día Roxas descubrirá quien es en realidad… ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? –ojitos de cordero-**

**Other version of Kingdom Hearts (Otra versión de Kingdom Hearts): Un Nuevo miembro llega a la organización, esta vez una chica. Trece miembros a los que tendrá que destruir Sora, Xion, la numero XIV desaparece y Roxas se une al grupo de Sora (No se une a Sora ¬.¬). Axeri, la número XV no recuerda quien es su corpóreo y pide ayuda a Axel para poder descubrir de quien procede, el cual se niega y le dice que vaya con Sora y los demás, a lo cual ella se niega porque no quiere traicionar a la organización. Sora se siente atraído tras esta rival, lo cual le impide luchar contra ella hasta que un día ella decide seguir los pasos de Roxas y averiguar quien es su ser, hasta que descubre quien es y que aun sigue vivo en un mundo del universo Kingdom Hearts… (Esta historia la subiré en un metroflog ya que tengo piccs de Axeri y casi todos los personajes de Kingdom Hearts gracias a los sims xD también los tengo dibujados pero hubiese tardado demasiado xD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer mis fics. Aprovecho para decir que el ficc que estaba subiendo en mi metro lo subiré aquí cuando termine mis historias… pues allí solo me comenta sobre si le gusta o no es /Paula4e a la cual le agradezco que me firmara ^-^**

**También aprovecho para decir que el personaje inventado por mi de aquella historia, es decir, Axeri saldrá en la historia de "Tu eres mi alguien y yo tu nadie". **

**^-^ Nada más que decir. Espero que os guste!!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capitulo 6: Un secreto menos por descubrir

Sora y Roxas despertaban con el alba, los dos parecían no querer levantarse ya que con el simple echo de estar abrazados ya estaban felices. Sora aún no creía que Roxas, el chico al que había amado en secreto durante algún tiempo ahora estuviera a su lado abrazado, bajo las mismas sabanas que él. El solo echo de pensar en que en cualquier momento podría pasar algo más que simples besos entre ellos lo ruborizaban en exceso, cosa que no comprendía Roxas.

-Mejor levantémonos a desayunar ya… si no mis padres vendrán a por nosotros. – Comentó Roxas separándose del castaño para dar algún estiramiento acompañado de algún que ptro bostezo.

-Si, oye. ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir ayer? – Preguntó el castaño incorporándose.

-Bueno… la verdad es que ahora no le veo el momento.

-Está bien… pero no tardes en decírmelo. – Dijo mientras se dirigía a fuera al balcón para ir a su habitación sin que nadie lo viera.

_-"No tardará mucho… de eso me encargaré yo"_

-¿No puedes dejarme solo un rato? – El rubio protestó asegurándose de que el castaño ya no estaba para escucharlo.

_-"No. Es que se os veía tan monos durmiendo abrazados…" – _De nuevo aquel espectro era visible. Se veía una mujer joven y hermosa… Sus ojos eran de un azul cielo que eran bien visibles con su tono de cabello castaño oscuro. Los rizos al final de los cabellos eran notorios pues tenía el cabello liso y sus puntas terminaban en tirabuzones. No se le veía de estatura alta. Vestía con una simple bata de hospital lo cual afirmaba a Roxas que su muerte se produjo en un hospital, tal vez alguna operación peligrosa o alguna enfermedad a la que no sobrevivió.

_-_Je… ¿Quieres algo? – Dijo mientras se incorporaba para vestirse.

_-"Si. Vengo a… pedirte mi favor."_

-¡Hombre! Ya era hora mujer. Dime que es.

_-"Necesito saber más sobre Sora…"_

-¿Sobre él? ¿Por qué?

_-"No lo se… recuerdas que te dije que no recordaba nada, que no se ni como morí…"_

-Si, eso lo recuerdo.

_-"Pues por alguna razón, él me ha hecho recordar que momentos antes de morir sufrí…"_

-¿Sufriste?

_-"Tuve dolores… aquí y aquí"_ – Dijo el fantasma mientras se señalaba la barriga y su zona íntima.

-Eso parece…

_-"Un parto."_ – De repente empezó a bajar sangre por sus piernas lo cual llamó la atención de Roxas.

--

_-¡¿Y mi marido?! ¡¿Dónde está?! – Parecía ser el espectro cuando aún estaba en vida. Estaba tumbada en una camilla de hospital._

_Una enfermera intentaba que colocara las piernas en unos elevadores extraños que una vez puestas le impedía moverlas y se las dejaba abiertas, todo afirmaba a que fue algún parto._

_-Señora, por favor, el niño ya viene en camino no podemos esperar a que llegue su marido. Si esperamos el niño podría ahogarse._

--

-¿Qué fue eso?

_-"Empiezo a recordar más…"_

-Oye perdóname me encantaría quedarme a saber más pero Sora me estará esperando.

_-"Por favor solo será un momento"_

-Está bien. Espero que no te importe que me vaya arreglando.

_-"No, no."_

-Bien. Es decir… No, es que no le veo yo el que lo que me has mostrado con Sora.

_-"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero él es el que me hace recordar."_

-Vale, haremos una cosa. Yo le pregunto a él si sabe algo sobre ti, pero debes mantenerte alejada cuando yo esté con él.

_-"¿Por qué?"_

-¡¿Cómo que porque?! ¡Yo también quiero mi intimidad!

_-"Jajaja está bien."_

-¿Roxas? – Nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia del castaño.

-Oh… ¡Mierda! – Aquel espíritu desapareció dejando a Roxas solo ante tal escena. – Eso, ahora vete… muchas gracias.

-¿Hablabas solo? – En el rostro del castaño se veía cierto temor.

-¿Eh? Bueno yo… No. Creo que llegó el momento de decirte lo que quería comentarte anoche.

-Mm…

-Siéntate. – Comentó señalándole un lugar en la cama en el cual el castaño tomó asiento. – Yo… Sora, no te lo he contado todo sobre mi.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo… Veo a los espíritus que no han cruzado al otro lado.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… tal vez pienses que estoy loco o que

-¡No! – El castaño no dejo terminar a Roxas. – Roxas, recuerda que estás hablando con una persona que se ha pasado prácticamente su vida entre libros.

-Ya… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver? – Roxas no entendía lo que Sora le quería decir.

-Verás, en algunos libros de historia se dice que en épocas anteriores habían ciertas personas que tenían contactos con el más allá, esos eran los llamados "Brujos".

-Sigo sin entender.

-Bueno, dejémoslo. La cuestión es que te creo. Además, no es la primera vez que te veo hablar solo y muchas veces que estábamos estudiando o algo hacías gestos raros.

-Esto… Que bien… creía que me tomarías por loco.

-Antes te tomaba por loco.

-¿Ah? ¿Y porque antes y no ahora?

-Porque nunca he visto a alguien hablar solo varias veces y hacer miradas asesinas a la pared – Tal comentario provocó cierta risa nerviosa en Roxas. – Y bien…

-¿Y bien?

-¿Con quien estabas hablando ahora?

-No lo se. Es una mujer… que por cierta razón tu le haces recordar cosas.

-Mm… O sea que es verdad que algunos fantasmas no recuerdan el porque de su muerte… ¡un momento! ¿Yo? ¿Y porque yo?

-Ni ella ni yo lo sabemos.

-Entonces, ya tenemos planes para hoy.

-¿Qué?

-Ayudarás a esa mujer a cruzar aunque si dice que yo le hago recordar las cosas me necesitas. – Sora dejó ir una sonrisa dulce que animó a Roxas a ayudar a aquella mujer lo mejor que pudiera.

Se levantaron para ir a desayunar y en el desayuno Roxas le comentó lo que deberían hacer mientras Sora escuchaba con atención. Los padres de Roxas miraban con cierta extrañez a su hijo.

-Perdón… no os lo he contado. Sora ya sabe lo… mío y los fantasmas.

Sora fue a coger una taza de leche con chocolate (N/A: Nesquik o cola-cao para algunos) pero por alguna razón cuando la cogió aquella taza reventó dando una explosión que dejo a los más cercanos repletos de leche.

-¡Yo no hice nada!

-¡¿Quién eres?! – Roxas no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, simplemente algo lo impulso, con silla incluida, hacia la pared golpeándolo fuerte.

_-"Te arrebataré lo más preciado si te interpones en mi camino" – _El cuerpo de un hombrecon la cara quemada apareció ante Roxas para volver a desaparecer al decir el comentario.

-¡Roxas! – Los padres de Roxas y Sora gritaron casi al unisono.

-¡Averiguaré quien eres! – Roxas no se dio por vencido antes de que llegaran los demás a él se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado hijo? – Pregunto su madre mientras recogía la silla.

-No lo se… Papá… ¿Lo has oído?

-Si… Estaré medio viejo pero este don aun lo tengo hijo.

_-"¡Roxas! ¡Corre vienen a por ti!"_ – Aquella mujer de la mañana y de casi todos los días advirtió a Roxas.

Roxas quedó paralizado ante el comentario de aquella mujer. Sabía que tenía que correr pero tan solo conseguiría cansarse ya que ellos serían más rápidos. Espero quieto a lo inevitable mientras que Sora se asustaba más por momentos y sus padres también esperaban a lo inevitable. De repente la mujer desapareció dando un grito de susto. Un espíritu de un adolescente apareció a pocos milímetros de Roxas.

_-"Te dije que te encontraría y terminaría lo que empecé" _

-Tu…

_-"¿Me recuerdas? Él nos a prometido que podemos quedarnos aquí, así que no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente"_ – Dicho esto desapareció

-¡Espera! ¿Quién es él?

-Roxas… déjalo.

-Ese "él" debe de ser el que me complicará las cosas… ¿no?

-Si.

-Tranquilo Roxas. Seguro que lo harás muy bien.

-Sora… se te ve muy convencido de ello…

-Yo también lo estoy hijo. Tu cuentas con más ayuda de la que tuve yo… tus primos, Sora, tu madre y yo. Yo conseguí arreglarlo todo a tiempo, seguro que tu también.

Roxas agarró la mano de Sora y salió corriendo del lugar para dirigirse a la habitación. Una vez estuvieron allí sentó a Sora en la cama y empezó a dar leves paseos por la habitación hasta que aquella mujer apareció.

-Tardaste.

_-"No sabía que me estarías esperando"_

-Vale, ya tienes aquí a Sora… ¿Recuerdas algo más?

Aquella mujer se acercó a Sora el cual no entendía muy bien lo que quería hacer Roxas.

-Roxas, ¿Qué hace?

-La tienes en frente tuyo mirándote.

Eso hizo que brincara y corriera a Roxas.

_-"Es un encanto… es igualito que su padre."_

-¿Qué su padre?

_-"Creo que ya lo recuerdo…"_ - La piel de aquella mujer ya no era pálida… ahora se veía normal como si aún estuviera viva.

-Mejor… ¿Y bien?

_-"Me llamo… Misa…"_

-Woo un placer Misa.

Misa quedó mirando a Sora, Roxas vio un gran parecido entre Misa y Sora pero no le dio importancia.

_-"Sora es… Mi hijo"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tralará~~ No me maten pero es que si no lo cortaba aquí la cosa seguía y seguí y ocuparía más que la biblia… xD**

**Como algunos sabrán el nombre lo saqué de Death Note, pero el físico no tiene mucho que ver… es que no se me ocurría ningún nombre xD y una amiga me empezó a hablar de Misa y me quede O.o oye pues Misa es bonito nombre… y así se le quedó… xD**

**Bueno para el próximo espero no tardarme tanto u.u este lo hice en una hora O.o wow! Mi record! (Creo) Próximo capitulo: La verdad oculta**

**^-^ espero que les gustase leerlo igual que a mi escribirlo… ya saben todo es aceptado ^-^**

**Aerith-Pink**


	7. Chapter 7

Espero que no me tiren bombas por tardarme tanto xD la verdad es que tuve mis problemas… algunos ya saben. Ahora espero les guste

**Capitulo 7: La verdad oculta Parte 1**

Roxas quedó paralizado ante aquellas palabras, por una parte de su mente pasaba el pensamiento de que aquello era una mentira la cual para ella seria cierto ya que no lo recordaba todo, pero por otra solo paseaban las palabras de que podía ser cierto.

Miro de reojo al castaño, si de verdad aquella mujer era su madre ¿Quién era la que se hacia llamar como tal? Sujeto la muñeca de Sora y salió del lugar ignorando a la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa Roxas?- Miró curioso al rubio ante aquel acto, no había dicho palabra y no parecía que la conversa se hubiera terminado.

-Nada. ¿Por qué preguntas? – Intentó disimular su duda con una sonrisa fingida.

Pasaron el día de una forma agradable, Roxas ya no pensaba en las palabras de Misa. Regresaron cada uno a su casa, pasaron los días y como era de esperar la mujer ya no aguantaba que el rubio le ignorara.

_-"¿Me vas a ignorar mucho tiempo mas?"-_

-El que haga falta hasta que pueda ayudarte.

_-"No me crees, ¿verdad?."-_

-No digo que no te crea, solo que antes de decirle algo a Sora debo estar seguro de ello. Espero que lo entiendas, como tu dijiste poco recuerdas.

_-"Esta bien, supongo que lo entiendo."-_

Roxas fue a la cocina donde se encontraba su padre tomando café.

-Oye papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba en frente de su padre.

-Claro hijo, pregunta. – Dejo de lado su taza de café esperando la pregunta de su hijo.

-Veras, es que ahora mismo, bueno ahora mismo no desde hace ya algún día, estoy ayudando a una mujer… ya sabes un espíritu.-

-Si, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?.-

-Primero escucha para que puedas entender mejor la pregunta. Hace poco me dijo q-que era la madre de Sora.- Su voz se fue apagando según iba formulando aquella frase.

-¿Su madre?-

-Si, mi pregunta es ¿Qué harías tu en este caso? – Clavo su mirada azul a la de su padre.

-Bueno, Sora supuestamente ya tiene una madre así que lo más seguro es que… o una de dos, o ese espíritu esta confuso o la que dice ser su madre no lo es. – Volvió a tomar su taza para dar un sorbo de aquel caliente café.

-Gracias papá, me has servido de mucha ayuda. – Su tono sonó irónico, lo que le acababa de decir ya lo había deducido el solo.

-De nada. – Respondió en burla después de haber notado la ironía en las palabras de su hijo.

-Pero dime, ¿Qué harías?.-

-Vale, escucha. – Nuevamente dejó de lado su taza de café. – Primero de todo debes estar seguro de que es verdad o es mentira, una vez lo tengas claro habla con Sora, pero hazlo delante de sus padres. – Sonrió esperando de ser algo de ayuda para su rubio hijo.

-Papá. – Miró a su padre, suspirando por no llegar a ninguna conclusión que le ayudara. - ¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de ello?-

-Habla con alguien cercano, no se por ejemplo sácale un tema parecido a su padre o a alguien de su familia. –

-Esta bien.-

Roxas se marchó para la casa de Sora, esperando encontrarle para ir a dar una vuelta pero a llegar los padres del castaño le informaron que fue a la biblioteca. Estaba claro que en ese día no podría estar con su castaño así que decidió ir a dar una pequeña vuelta para aclarar bien por su mente como podría conseguir la dichosa información que le ayudara a saber si era cierto todo aquello.

Saliendo del edificio topo con un chico que al parecer iba a entrar.

-Perdón, pensaba en mis cosas y no le vi llegar. – El rubio trató de disculparse.

-No pasa nada, ¿vives aquí? –

-Si, ¿es que vive también aquí? _¿será un vecino nuevo? –_

-No, no. Aquí viven mis padres y mi hermano. ¿Conoces a Sora?

-¿Sora? ¿eres el hermano de Sora? – Perdido por completo por las palabras del castaño desvió la mirada hacia el alto edificio.

-Si, me llamo Leon. – Estiró la mano esperando que el rubio la estrechara, lo cual hizo. – Un placer. – Soltó la mano del rubio.

-Roxas. – Los ojos de Leon se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre.

-Vaya, así que eres el famoso Roxas. Sora me habla mucho de ti cada vez que hablo con el por teléfono. –

-Oh, ahora te veo el parecido con tu madre. – Rio casi nervioso, aquello tal vez le ayudara a aclarar las cosas.

-No me parezco en nada a mi madre, al menos eso dice mi padre. – Le miro con el rostro apagado.

Misa apareció al lado de Leon, la vista del rubio se desvió hacia ella.

_-"Claro que no se parece en nada, ¡no es su madre!"-_

Esta vez la mujer parecía enfadada, tal vez si fuera verdad lo que decía y no haría falta tener que inventar una escusa para que le hablaran del tema.

-"El es hijo mío al igual que Sora… a él lo crie yo de pequeño. Dile quien era la mujer que le llevaba todos los días después del colegio al parque y quien lo llevo al hospital con seis años cuando sufrió el ataque de apendicitis."-

Si decía aquello tal vez le tomara por loco, pero en parte no perdía nada por intentarlo.

-Esto, Leon. ¿Quién te llevo al hospital cuando sufriste apendicitis? – Espero con los brazos apunto por si debía esquivar algún golpe o algo.

Al parecer las intenciones de Leon no eran golpearlo ni nada parecido, ladeo la cabeza observando al rubio.

-¿Qué sabes tu de mi verdadera madre? En teoría Sora no sabe nada. – Ahora en su rostro se veía enfado y a la vez confusión.

-Yo. – intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas ante aquello, realmente no se esperaba que tan pronto dijera. – Solo se que murió.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – Su cara se lleno de enfado y dolor por tocar aquel tema tan delicado.

-Se que no me creerás pero me lo ha dicho ella. – Tragó saliva fuertemente.

-¿ella? – Bufo con enfado, ahora si que le habían tocado el punto débil al castaño. - ¿me estas diciendo que te lo ha dicho ella? –

-Si, es más está aquí. – El rubio señalo hacia donde él veía a la mujer, para Leon era dirección a la pared.

Tal vez ahora si que la había echo gorda, los ojos del castaño se habían abierto como platos… verdaderamente no le creía pero nunca nadie había hablado de ella, ni siquiera su padre. Por una de las calles apareció uno de los primos de Roxas, el rubio y parecido a él.

-Roxas… haces tarde.-

.-.-.-.-.

**Y fin… bueno he tenido que cortarlo aquí por motivos, espero que de todas formas me quedara bien o.o**

**Saludos a todos se aceptan amenazas por tardarme tanto… jeje…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo de nuevo por aquí, tardándome mil años al igual que la vez anterior u.u **

**Gracias a Paula4e, Tifa-chan at your service, Skyer-10 y a por seguir leyendo la historia a pesar de mi tardanza T^T**

**----**

Capitulo 8: Como todo comienzo…

-¿Ah? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó el rubio ante la llegada de su primo.

-Yo también te quiero Roxas. Escucha… - Sus palabras fueron cortadas al darse cuenta de que estaba con alguien más. - Bueno, ya hablaremos más tarde.-

Lo único que Roxas fue capaz de hacer fue abrir la boca para hablar pero tarde, su primo ya había desaparecido de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

-¿Quién era? - Preguntó el rubio señalando en dirección por donde se había ido el primo de Roxas.

-Mi primo. Bueno, a lo que íbamos. - Su rostro se torno serio y firme. - Espero que me creas pues se que es un tema delicado y bastante doloroso, pero necesito que me cuentes todo sobre ella. -

-¿Para que? ¿No que la puedes ver? Pues pregúntale a ella. -

Aquello dicho le sirvió al castaño para asegurarse de que el chico hablaba en serio y no se tomaba el tema en burla. El rubio simplemente suspiro amargamente, parecía que no le creía y bien que le entendía pero necesitaba que le diera aquella información.

-Mira, ella esta aquí. Está vestida con una bata de hospital y a penas recuerda que es vuestra madre así que para que pueda cruzar necesita recordar el porque de su muerte.- Rodó al terminar la frase pues aquella mujer de la que estaban conversando parecía más bien una salida de un manicomio en esos momentos pues se encontraba en una esquina haciendo pucheritos agachada y dibujando circulitos en el suelo como un niño pequeño.

-Yo… la verdad es que no se nada sobre eso. Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a mis padres. - Leon se sentó en las escaleras con la cabeza agachada y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. - Solo se que entró al hospital para el parto de Sora pero - Su cara cambio de completo interrogante a una llena de tristeza y dolor - Ella ya nunca salió de allí.-

Roxas por su parte, no podía decir que le entendiera bien pues no faltaba de padre ni madre. Imitó los movimientos del castaño y tomó asiento en las escaleras. Apoyó la mano en el hombro de Leon intentando darle apoyo el cual el castaño aceptó colocando la mano sobre la otra.

Aquel silencio parecía hacerse inquieto y molesto para Roxas, no sabía que decirle ni que hacer en aquellos momentos y la mujer seguía en el rinconcito con su tarea infantil. A lo lejos en los ojos azules se divisó una silueta que le resultaba demasiado familiar y apunto de lanzársele en brazos estuvo cuando la reconoció a la perfección, al parecer Sora regresaba a casa con un par de libros prestados de la biblioteca.

-Por allí viene tu hermano.-

Leon levantó la mirada para toparse con la azul de Sora, al cual le rodeaban un montón de interrogantes de encontrar a su rubio junto su hermano y más aun con la mano pálida de Roxas sobre el hombro de Leon. Sora junto ambas muñecas en la cintura como esperando una respuesta ante aquella visión que tomaban sus ojos. Su hermano simplemente sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos sin dar ninguna explicación ni un simple "hola".

-Sora que alegría, te fui a buscar y me dijeron que estabas en la biblioteca.-

El rubio se levantó para tomar entre sus brazos al castaño con mil interrogantes sobre su cabeza. Después de aquel suave abrazo le tomo los libros como si fueran un peso enorme del cual le quería liberar.

-Tranquilo Sora, tu novio no te fue infiel conmigo.- Sonrió en burla lo cual provocó que los cachetes de Sora se inflaran a la vez que comenzaban a tomar un tono rosado.

_-Que tierno… - _Fue lo que pensó Roxas ante aquella visión de Sora, realmente le parecía tierna aquella posición.

-Nadie te ha dicho que sea mi novio, además dudo que tenga un gusto tan horrendo como para acabar en tus brazos.-

Sora acababa de defenderse, si en momentos antes le había parecido lo más tierno hasta el día conocido, ahora una pequeña gota recorrió parte de su nuca hasta romper en el cuello del jersey, eso era amor de hermanos y lo demás tonterías…

-Bueno, no es que seas mucho mas perfecto que yo. - Se levantó de la escalera limpiando cualquier polvillo o suciedad que hubiera quedado en sus pantalones.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Cuestionó el castaño menor intentando cambiar el tema antes de que acabaran diciendo cosas embarazosas frente al rubio.

-Vine a veros, pero me tope con él y estuvimos hablando. Solo eso. -

-Bien, pues ya.- Al terminar la frase Sora tomo la mano del rubio y lo obligo a entrar, a lo que Leon los siguió.

-Vaya que eres celoso Sora, incluso de tu propio hermano.-

Si los anime fueran reales en esos momentos se le habría caído una pierna enorme en la cabeza. Simplemente encogió hombros y cabeza de golpe al escuchar que le acababan de llamar "celoso", giro el rostro con cierto temblor tomando nuevamente aquel rosado en sus mejillas a la vez que las hinchaba casi al punto de estallar. ¿Realmente eso era amor de hermanos? Pensó el rubio ante aquella escena que nuevamente se le presentaba, volviendo a pensar que Sora era realmente tierno cuando se enfadaba.

Leon simplemente sonrió y encogió los hombros restándole completamente la importancia y siguió camino hacia la casa de Sora y sus padres. Sora rápidamente soltó la mano del rubio y sacudió los brazos aun con los cachetes hinchados, por la mente de Roxas pasó la frase de que entendía perfectamente de donde había sacado esa faceta tan infantil Sora, volvió la mirada hacia afuera donde vio a la mujer con unos ojitos de medio corderito a morir.

_-¿A dónde me metí? _- Pensó internamente el rubio ante aquella situación, realmente parecía una familia algo infantil… pero muy, muy tierna a su parecer.

Subieron hacia la casa de Sora, en donde con gusto sus padres les dieron la bienvenida al hogar con una enorme sonrisa. Una familia feliz como otra cualquiera.

El rubio tomó aire, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Leon.

_-¿Hablaba en serio?- _Pensó Leon.

-Etto… - El rubio llamó la atención tanto de Sora como la de sus padres. - Venia ha hablar sobre… Misa, la madre de Sora.

Si antes se había preparado para cubrirse de algún golpe, ahora internamente se estaba preparando para salir volando por la ventana.

-¿Misa? Jeje Roxas mi madre es ella.- Sora sonrió sin saber de lo que estaba tratando de hablar Roxas. - Y no se llama Misa.-

El padre de Sora miró al rubio con un odio indescriptible y la que se hacía pasar por su madre lo miraba con demasiados interrogantes y con una mirada llena de preocupación. Leon al percatarse de la mirada de su padre tomó la palabra del momento.

-Verás padre, no le mires así. Necesita tu ayuda para que mamá cruce. -

Ahora el padre no cabía de rabia en su interior, la madre por su parte estaba apunto de huir del lugar para no tener que enfrentar aquel maldito momento del que tanto habían intentado escapar.

-Pero, ¿de que hablan? - Sora estaba completamente desconcertado.

-Etto… - Roxas se dispuso a hablar pero un estallido de cristales romperse lo detuvo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Alarmado, el padre de Sora se levantó y rápidamente fue a la habitación de Sora encontrando los cristales rotos y esparcidos por el suelo.

Todos fueron corriendo hacia el lugar sin entender nada, Sora entró por completo a su habitación, salió al balcón para intentar entender que pasó pero en el momento que puso un pie en el suelo exterior alguien salió corriendo del armario y lo tomó en brazos, ante los ojos de todos salió corriendo saltando por los balcones con increíble agilidad.

-¡Sora! - Padre, madre y hermano gritaron al unísono mientras salían al balcón.

-Tano… -

Roxas se encontraba inmóvil en la puerta, apretando puños y dientes. Fue el único que divisó aquel que acababa de llevarse a Sora por la fuerza… aquel que hacia llamarse su primo.

**-----**

**Y de nuevo me tarde mil años u.u**

**A partir del siguiente capitulo se subirán en un lugar aparte, es decir se subirán aquí en anfictión pero se abrirá historia nueva. El motivo es simplemente de que ahora se encargara una amiga mía en subir los capítulos a través de su cuenta ya que con la mía tengo problemas **

**Aviso de que ella sube cada tres días sus historias así que mas o menos cada tres días subirá capitulo de mis historias **

**Besos a los seguidores de mis historias T^T y mil perdones.**


End file.
